Encadenado a Ti
by HikaruDark
Summary: X culpa de la curiosidad del Hanyou, Kagome e Inuy se veran en serios aprietos al terminar encadenados con unas esposas, y la unica manera de conseguir la llave será viajando ambos solos durante tres días hasta la ksa de la chica ¿lo soportaran? Lime
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es mi nueva historia, un poco descabellada:p y melosa a mi manera, jejeje, U.U la verdad no se si continuarla, si kieren k la conitua porfa, háganmelo saber okis?.

INUYASHA NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, para que quede claro, n.n pero esta historia si, jejeje, ahí les va

**Estúpida Curiosidad**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del Sengoku, las ojas verdes de los árboles y el suave trinar de los pájaros rodeaban al grupo de Inuyasha, que durante 2 años había estado juntando los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, ahora, esta se encontraba casi completa, solo falta un pequeño fragmento que se encontraba sin duda en poder de Naraku, al cual no habían podido derrotar, pero si dejar mal herido.

Presas del sofocante calor, el grupo había decidido descansar un poco al lado de un río, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una piedra, al lado de Miroku y Sango, con un abultado vientre que señalaba claramente un embarazo de no más de 7 meses. Kirara se encontraba echada a un lado durmiendo con Shippo a cuestas.

-Sanguito, estas cómoda, no te falta nada?- Miroku miraba fijamente a la ahora su esposa, ella cerró levemente los ojos.

-No Miroku, estoy bien.

-Pero Sanguito, puedo traerte un poco de fruta, ¿no quieres fruta?

-No Miroku, no kiero

-Entonces que te parece un poco de estofado?

-No tengo hambre, Miroku…

-Ah… ¿quieres que te haga masajito en tu espalda? Mi bella sango?

-NOOO MIROKU! ¡DEJAME EMPAAAAZ!- Sango exasperada, se levantó del tronco que estaba sirviendo de silla, y caminó unos pasos hacia Kirara. Miroku la siguió instantáneamente. –ME ESTAS ACOSANDO!.

-Pero también es MI bebe!- Miroku reclamó, y se escuchó un plaf, que significaba claramente que otra vez, el pervertido monje se había pasado de la raya con su supuesto "masaje".

Inuyasha viendo todo lo sucedido, solo dio un hondo suspiro, esto ya era aburrido, se repetía muchas veces al día. Movió ligeramente sus orejas, y su mirada cambió de dirección hacia el río, allí pudo ver a Kagome, estaba agachada en el césped, recogiendo agua del río en sus botellas. Su suave cabello negro se balanceaba suavemente sobre su espalda, se veía hermosa… Eh… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando, no no, no se veía hermosa, ¡para nada, Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza, debería ser el calor que lo estaba afectando, seguro que era eso, o talvez el hambre, si, algo que lo venía afectando hacia unos meses atrás, tenia esa loca necesidad de pararse detrás de ella y llenar sus pulmones de aquel agradable aroma que desprendía sus cabellos, por dios que eso lo estaba matando…

Se levanto lentamente, su estomago gruñó con fuerza, tenía hambre, ¿Cuánto más se demoraría esa chiquilla en llenar las botellas?. Se acercó a la mochila, siempre había un poco de comida ninja dentro de ella, o mejor aun, podría haber ramen!.

Inuyasha abrió la mochila y empezó a rebuscar en ella con su nariz, detectó un poco de comida ninja, una enorme bolsa de papas fritas, esperando a ser devoradas por el.

-BIEN!- murmuró para si, pero en eso, un objeto llamó su atención. De entre todas las cosas raras que traía Kagome de su época, nunca, pero nunca, había visto "eso", miró otra vez donde estaba ella, parecía que se iba a demorar todavía unos minutos, así que cogió el desconocido objeto y lo sacó de la mochila llevándoselo consigo, se subió a un árbol, abrió la bolsa de comida ninja, y se puso a examinar el objeto.

Era pesado, de metal, con dos extremos que se abrían y cerraban, empezó jugar con él agitándolo en el aire, ¿para que serviría, sería una extraña pulsera de esos tiempos, acercó su nariz a ella, analizándola, olía a Kagome, que agradable olor… cogió un extremo, y lo puso en su muñera izquierda, este hizo un sabe click y se cerro… el otro extremo quedó colgando en el aire. ¡Ahora como diantres se lo sacaba, intentó con cuidado de abrirlo pero nada, no cedía el maldito seguro, y Kagome no demoraría en terminar con las botellas, la desesperación se apoderó de el, salto de su árbol al suelo e intentó arrancarncelo de la muñeca… pero nada sucedió, ¡¡¿pero que diablos, sacó su espada dispuesto a hacerlo volar en mil pedazos, pero una mano lo cogió por el hombro.

-Si lo rompes la señorita Kagome se va enfadar – la voz sabia de Miroku resonó tras suyo

-grrrrr, ¿Cómo diablos me lo quito?

-Hay, déjame ver…- Miroku examinó el objeto, y luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros- la verdad que ni idea, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

-Feah, puedo quitármelo yo, ¡no necesito su ayuda!

-Si lo rompes, ella te romperá la espalda de tantos osuwaris…- y Miroku se alejó al lado de Sango, que estaba intentando levantarse del césped

Inuyasha maldijo para sus adentros, y se dirigió donde Kagome, despacio, tan despacio que Kagome no sintió que el Hanyou se había puesto de cuncliyas a su espalda, ella volteó despacio dispuesto a levantarse cuando vio unos profundos ojos dorados que la miraban embobado, de la impresión Kagome dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, casi cayendo al agua, si no fuera porque Inuyasha la cogió del brazo izquierdo atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Ten mas cuidado niña!- le espectó aun cogiéndola de la muñeca, Kagome de la impresión se había sonrojado un poco.

- y quien te manda a párate tras mio?- Kagome lo miró enfadada a los ojos, ahora roja de furia.

-Mira que todavía te salvo de un baño con agua helada, y te pones a agresiva ¡Mal agradecida!.

- Pero que CONCHUDO que eres Inuyasha, - y en eso Kagome se dio cuenta que lo que colgaba de la muñeca de Inuyasha era …-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES CON ESO?

-Ah, bueno, se cerro en mi muñeca ¿me la quitas? – Inuyasha puso sus ojitos de niñito bueno, Kagome se sonrojó un poco ante esa mirada irresistible – mira… - Inuyasha cogió el otro extremo de las esposas y la colocó alrededor de la muñeca de Kagome, haciendo un leve clic , y se cerró con fuerza.

-…- Kagome se quedó mirando las esposas, luego sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada inocente de Inuyasha, se puso pálida, mas blanca que la cera- Inu…inuyahsa… ¿sabes que acabas de hacer?- Kagome tragó saliva con dificultad.

-No…¿pero lo puedes quitar? – Inuyasha empezaba a ponerse nervioso otra vez, estaba demasiado cerca de ella, de pronto sentía como si el sol brillara mas fuerte, la piel le quemaba.

- no lo puedo quitar sin una llave… - Kagome dio un suspiro, empezó a caminar hacia su mochila- ruega que la llave este en mi mochila, sino…- kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha – vamos a estar así hasta que regresemos a mi casa- Kagome e Inuyasha avanzaron hasta la mochila, ella se agachó en el suelo, y con su mano libre (la izquierda) empezó a sacar todas sus cosas.

Inuyasha también se había agachado, la miraba confundido, ¿Por qué ella traería a ese mundo objetos como ese, la miraba ahora enfadado, le había mandado una de esas miradas asesinas que le hacían tener escalofríos, ahora empezaba a rogar que la dichosa llave se encontrara dentro de esa mochila. Sus mirada dorada se desvió hacia el blanco y seguramente suave cuello de kagome, una pequeña gota de sudor corría despacio, haciendo una pequeña curva, él se quedo mirándola hipnotizado, de pronto, sintió una salvaje necesidad de coger a Kagome por los hombros, apartar su sedoso cabello hacia un lado, y lamer la pequeña gota, que ya estaba llagando a la clavícula…

-Inuyaha!- gritó de pronto Kagome

-¿Q--que, -Inuyasha sentado en el césped había dado un pequeño brinco, sacado de pronto de sus pervertidos pensamientos, esperando no haber sido descubierto

-Estoy que te digo que la llave no esta, y tu no me prestas el mínimo de atención – Kagome enojada intentó cruzarse de brazos, pero las esposas se lo impidieron, jalando a Inuyasha inconcientemente, este quedó muy pegado al rostro de ella, apoyando su mano libre al lado de sus largas piernas, de pronto los corazones de ambos empezaron a latir con fuerza, bombeando sangre a sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un rojo tomate intenso, Inuyasha miró los carnosos labios de Kagome, pero casi inmediatamente se separó de ella.

-Ah… lo siento, - Kagome intentaba calmarse, su corazón todavía latía con fuerza, la visión de esos ojos ambarinos mirándola de esa manera tan seductora hacía que se pusiera aun mas nerviosa, por dios nunca se cansaría de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Feah!- exclamó Inuyasha, respirando un poco agitado, y poniéndose de pié al mismo tiempo que levantaba a kagome por el brazo esposado con un poco de brusquedad – Bueno, entonces lo voy a romper- e Inuyasha desenfundó a colmillo de acero.

-QUEEE QUE, ESTAS LOCO, no puedes hacer eso Inuyasha- Kagome tiró desesperadamente de su brazo izquierdo haciendo que Inuyasha no pudiera romper la cadena de las esposas

-Pero acaso no me dijiste que no tenías la llave?- Inuyasha la miraba visiblemente enojado

-no la tengo, ¡pero no puedes romper las esposas, no son mías, las tengo que devolver, ni siquiera se que hacen en mi mochila, se supone que Sota las debió haber sacado… MALDITO CHIQUILLO LO VOY A MATAR!- Ahora Kagome era la que echaba fuego por sus ojos chocolates, luego, rendida dio un suspiro.- tenemos que ir a mi casa- exclamo apenas, volteando la cara, y jalando a Inuyasha hacia el resto del grupo.

-HEY CUIDADO, no soy ningún trapo!- llegaron donde Miroku, Sango Kirara, y Shippo, que los habían estado mirando con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasado?- preguntó Miroku.

-Inuyasha nos a esposado…

-Que les a que?- preguntaron Miroku y Sango al mismo tiempo

-No es lo que piensas monje pervertido!- gritó Inuyasha visiblemente colorado.

-O-o no entendí… ¿Qué dije?- Kagome miró a un Inuyasha tomate, y luego a Miroku con su cara de pervertido, mientras Sango se aclaraba la garganta.

-Miroku se refiere a que ustedes se han.. ejm… comprometido.. por lo de 'esposados'

- ¬¬ eso es 'DESPOSADOS' Miroku, - y Kagome se puso roja al instante, lo que creyeron era que Inuyasha y ella… habían… habiaaan….

-¡TENEMOS QUE QUITARNOS ESTAS COSAS, se refiere a estas ESPOSAS monje pervertido – Grito desesperado Miroku, mientras Kagome seguía mas roja que un tomate al imaginarse una imagen de Inuyasha y ella…juntos… en una situación muy MUY comprometedora…

-Ahhhhhh- exclamaron Miroku y Sango al mismo tiempo.

-¿y que es Desposarse?- la inocente voz de Shippo resonó como eco en todo el lugar.

-Ah.. bueno este..

-Veras shippo…

-Todavía estas muy pequeño…

-¿? –Shippo miraba como todos intentaban darle una respuesta, igual que la vez que intento preguntar como venían los bebes al mundo - ¿tiene algo que ver con los bebes?- pregunto otra vez

-Ah….- ahora todos se quedaron sin habla.

-No entiendo, ¿si Kagome e Inuyasha se han desposado… significa que van a tener bebes?

-Si Shippo, si te desposas tienes bebes- atinó a decir Miroku

-Pero NOSOTROS NO…-Inuyasha intento corregir a Miroku- Shippo, nosotros no…

-Shippo- intervino Kagome con una dulce y melodiosa voz- veras… cuando dos personas se quiere mucho, se casan, a eso se llama desposarse, entonces, cuando están juntitos en familia, piden bebitos a diosito, y el se los manda para que los cuiden y les den todo su amor n.n!

-Ahhhhh – Shippo se la quedo mirando y sonrió - ¿tan difícil era decirme eso?- y todos dieron un largo suspiro.

-Ahora como piensan quitarse las esposas?- preguntó Sango acariciando levemente su abultado vientre.

-Tenemos que ir por las llaves hasta mi casa – dijo Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos, vamonos de una vez

- Esta bien, Sango, de paso te traigo algo mas para el bebe ¿ok, regresaremos lo mas pronto posible.

-Ya apúrate Kagome, sube a mi espalda…- y Kagome se acercó, pero luego se lo quedo mirando

-Inuyasha, NO PUEDO, ESTAMOS AMARRADOS, -.-" ahora?

-Que que, _'maldicion, no me había percatado que no la podía llevar en mi espalda'_

-pero llévense a Kirara- la voz de Sango intervino en lo que amenazaba ser un nuevo pleito.

-No podemos!- casi gritó Kagome, - si te pones mal cuando no estemos, ¿Cómo piensan regresar donde la anciana Kaede para que te ayude con el parto?

- Pero Kagome, si apenas tengo 7 meses!

-pues, hay madres que dan a luz antes de los 9 meses, Sango, será mejor ser precavidos,- luego se dirigió a Inuyasha- Vamos a tener que ir a pie

-Ah PIEEE? ¿Qué, estamos a TRES días del poso, en Kirara llegaremos en un dia…

-Si te quejaras menos llegaríamos en 2 días, apúrate CAMINA!- y Kagome literalmente arrastró a Inuyasha.

-¿tu crees que soporten tres días juntos y amarrados?- preguntó Sango a Miroku.

-Pues… yo creo que… no van a soportar estar los dos solitos y no amarse tanto como nosotros sanguito n.n- Y Miroku le lanzó una sonrisa toda libidinosa.

-¬¬ nunca cambias…

-¿Ah que se refiere Miroku?... Sanguito :S me explicas?- Shippo miró a Sango con suplica

- ahh—bueno, shippo.. veras…

Mientras tanto, en el camino, Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban a paso apresurado, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos…

Inuyasha de rato en rato miraba a Kagome por el rabillo del ojo, se había dado cuenta que por culpa o bendición de las esposas estaban caminando mas pegados que de costumbre, sentía su exquisito aroma impregnarse en su ropa, ¡que bien se sentía, se estaba literalmente embriagando, miraba como su suave cabello se mecía al caminar, y sus ojos chocolates miraban al frente con un extraño brillo en ellos… ¿en que estaría pensando?

La respuesta era muy clara, Kagome se había dado cuenta hacía unos minutos que Inuyasha la estaba observando de pies a cabeza, y podría jurar que hasta la estaba oliendo, eso hacía que se pusiera tensa, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo, ya de por si lo tenía muy cerca… pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo… lo iba a tener demasiado cerca por TRES días, ¿lo iba a soportar, pero en eso una idea totalmente desagradable le saltó en mete, ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer para poder ir al baño?.

CONTINUARA!

Claro, si ustedes quieres U.U, jejeje, bueno ps espero que por lo menos les halla parecido interesente, en el proximo capítulo el pobrecito de Inu va a sufrir mucho, ;) y casi va tener un infarto, si kieren saber pork ¡¡MANDENME UN RR Y DIGAMEN SI KIEREN K LO CONTINUE, n.n jejeje, jaaa neee cuídense!


	2. El Oso

Hi, nn HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO! nn jajaja, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RW ! ME ENCANTARON! Y ME ANIMARON A SEGUIR ESCRIBIRNEDO, mil disculpas la demora, pero e estado en una serie de papeleos pork...¡ya termine el cole, y e estado buscando una universidad que me gusta XoX asi que bueno:p sobra decir pork no e tenido tiempo para nada, jajaja...

Bueno,... PORCIACA: Inu ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece... XD! ojojojjoo, bueno uhmm ahora si, que nada me olvido! ahi les va!

**CAPITULO 2: 'El Oso'**

-Inu…Inuyasha…-la voz de kagome resonó suave, en alguna parte de la espesura del bosque

-Ka...Kagome?- Inuyasha respondió con un dejo de nerviosismo, el sol brillaba aun en lo alto del cielo

-No… no puedo hacerlo…- ella tragó con dificultad- de verdad que no puedo…-por más que me prometas que no vas a mirarme¡ME DA VERGÜENZA!

-¿pero que acaso…¡Maldición! Tu me dijiste que si querías!

-¡no me grites que me pones más nerviosa, - Kagome se empezó a exasperar – además Inuyasha ¡esto es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa, fuiste tu la que quería hacer 'esto'…

-Si, pero fuiste tu el que me dio ganas!

-¿Cómo que te di ganas MUJER?

-Si, tu me empezaste a hablar de todas esas cosas!

-¿pero que cosas?- ahora la voz de inuyasha sonaba ofuscada, encolerizada, y MUY confundida

-bah, déjalo…

-….¿y lo vas a hacer si o no?

-AHHHH, INUUUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA- varios pájaros de los alrededores salieron volando a tal imprevisto grito- es peor así, mejor hay que irnos, mas tarde me darán ganas…

-Mira como eres, hacer todo este lío por que querías ir al baño… ¿y me dices que ya se te fueron las ganas?.

-ya no fastidies y CAMINA!- Kagome salía de atrás de una espesa mata, jalando por las esposas a un Inuyasha sumamente colorado, y así empezaron a caminar nuevamente, a paso apurado.

-Keh!- Inuyasha miraba al frente, intentando concentrar su vista en cualkier cosa menos en Kagome, habían pasado ya como 3 horas desde que empezaron a caminar, a ese paso podrían llegar en menos de dos días, pero… ¿el aguantaría dos días, su mirada dorada se volvió a desviar hacia ella, y volvió a fijar su vista en su blanco cuello ¿a que sabría, debería tener el sabor más exquisito del mundo…sentía una enorme necesidad de parar en ese mismo instante y besarle, lamerle, y dejar allí en esa zona, su marca, una que dijera a todo el mundo que ella era solo suya… un suave gruñido de excitación se extendió por su garganta, sin poder retenerlo

-¿te encuentras bien¿Inuyasha?- aquel gruñido alertó a Kagome, e instintivamente se pegó más a él, mirando a los alrededores con preocupación - ¿se acerca un monstro?

-_mierda, me escucho¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ME PASA! –_ su respiración estaba agitada, intentaba calmarse lo más rápido posible, antes de ponerse al descubierto, pero en eso sintió algo suave que se pegaba contra su brazo izquierdo, giró sus ojos inmediatamente hacia esa zona, y el rojo de su cara ahora se comparaba con la de su haori, tenía a Kagome abrazada de su brazo, recostando toda su 'parte delantera' sobre el… otro gruñido salío de su garganta, eran increíblemente suaves…

-¿Inuyasha?- Kagome lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos dorados, que estaba…¿mirándola con deseo?..

-…- Inuyasha no respondió, pero se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a su rostro, el rojo de la cara de Kagome se hizo presente, -'_acaso me va besar?'- _pero Inuyasha se desvió hacia su cuello, donde se detuvo, primero, olió con fuerza, para después rozar suavemente sus labios, el cuerpo de Kagome tembló levemente, no podía creer lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo, en eso, sintió algo húmedo rozarle, Inuyasha la estaba lamiendo…- Inu..yasha..- eso era excitante… Kagome no pudo reprimir un gemido, las peludas orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al escuchar su nombre, como un detonante¿eso significaba que...podía seguir? Inuyasha profundizó el beso en su cuello… sabía dulce… Kagome sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban, y se tuvo que coger del haori rojo de Inuyasha, cuando en eso un grito desgarrador provino del bosque

-AUUUUUUXIIIIIILIOOOOOOOO PORFAVOR! ALGUIEN AYUDEME!- era la voz de una mujer. Inuyasha levantó la vista alerta, olía a un demonio, por estar concentrado en Kagome no se había dado cuenta, maldijo entre dientes.

-OH por Dios – exclamó Kagome, llevandose la mano libre a la boca, una señora se estaba arrastrando por el suelo, tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, y un muy abultado vientre.

-Ayundeme… mi hijo…- dijo apenas, mirándo la espesura del bosque – porfavor…- los ojos de esa señora expresaban pura desesperación, Kagome se acercó inmediatamente jalando a Inuyasha

-No se preocupe señora- Kagome intentaba examinarla, debía tener unos 6 meses de embarazo- solo manténgase tranquila

-Se acerca- informó Inuyasha, desenvainando su espada – Kagome intenta mantenerte atrás mio- su voz sonaba seria, y no era para menos, con Kagome esposada a su mano izquierda sus movimientos estaban demasiados limitados, además tenía que defender a la mujer preñada- maldición- dijo entre dientes al mismo tiempo que un enorme oso de ojos rojos aparecía de la espesura, y traía en su garra derecha a un niño inconciente.

-Inuyasha, el pequeño!- Kagome quiso avanzar, pero Inuyasha la detuvo

-Si, lo se- y de un jalón la regresó unos pasos atrás de él- te dije que te mantuvieras atrás _'no me perdonaría si te pasara algo por mi estupidez'- _y con ese pensamiento en su mente, empuñó mas fuerte su espada, examinó al demonio, era débil, lo podría matar con una sola agitada de su espada, pero el cobarde ese usaba de escudo al cachorro humano- maldición- volvió a murmurar, mientras el demonio se acercaba lentamente- Kagome, vamos a correr.

-entiendo- Kagome miró al demonio con determinación, y luego al niño

-¿Estas preparada?- preguntó Inuyasha, cogiéndola de la mano

-si- Kagome se sonrojó, y ambos empezaron a correr, el moustro lanzó el primer ataque, un enorme puñetazo, la pareja logro esquivarlo, Inuyasha aprovechó para agitar su estada y cortarle el brazo, el oso gigantesco lanzó un alarido de dolor mientras que la ira se inyectaba en sus ojos rojos.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que tiraba a Kagome al suelo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, el enorme pié del moustro lo empezó aplastar, pegándolo cada vez mas a Kagome a pesar que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas

-Inuyasha- se susurró Kagome, estaba con miedo, miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo malo a Inuyasha- Resiste!- le animo Kagome, mientras veía la manera de poder ayudarle

Inuyasha empezaba a sentir un terrible dolor en su espalda, y el peso del demonio iba aplastándolo cada vez más contra Kagome

-Aguanta Inuyasha – Kagome levantó la mano que tenía libre hacia el demonio – voy a ayudarte, no te muevas – los ojos de kagome se perdieron por unos instantes en las orbes doradas de Inuyasha, estaban tan pegados que podía respirar del aliento de él,- 'concéntrate kagome, no pienses en su labios ahora'- cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrar su poder espiritual en su mano extendida creando así una pequeña esfera que se la lanzó al demonio

Este dio un grito desgarrador, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, y liberándolos. Rápidamente Inuyasha se levantó, empuñó a colmillo de Acero y de un solo tajo le voló el otro brazo, liberando al pequeño que cayó al suelo.

-Yuki!- grito la madre, en el mismo momento que Inuyasha se encargaba de darle muerte al enorme Oso demonio.

-Kagome ¿estas bien?- Inuyasha guardó su espada, y volteó a ver a Kagome, mirándola de pies a cabeza… claro, para ver si tenia algún rasguño.

-Si, solo… solo un poco cansada – Kagome se sobo la cabeza con la mano libre, luego miró al pequeño- tenemos que ayudarlo!- y el trabajo de Kagome empezó, sacando de su mochila las gasas y vendas de siempre, curándole las heridas al pequeño y a la madre.

-Muchas gracias por todo – La señora cogió entre sus manos la mano libre de Kagome- siempre les voy a estar agradecida, nos salvaron la vida

-No se preocupe señora- Kagome sonreía un poco sonrojada, mientras k el hanyou, sentado a su costado se sonrojaba levemente emitiendo un leve gruñido de fastidio.

-Bueno, ahora que esta bien, tenemos que irnos Kagome- dicho esto se levantó de la hierva jalando a Kagome.

-¡Espera Inuyasha, - Kagome lo detuvo- ¬¬ tanto te fastidia un poco de cortesía

-¡No es eso, quiero quitarme estas entupidas esposas lo antes posible, así k apúrate y camina rápido!- Inuyasha intentó avanzar, pero el cuerpo de Kagome no se movió

-Así que… es un verdadero fastidio estar tan cerca mío ¿no es verdad?- Kagome miraba hacia abajo, tenía los puños levemente apretados para contener su furia… o tristeza.

-No, Kagome, no quise decir eso,

- entonces- dijo en un susurro- ¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO EHH?

-¿Pasa algo chicos?- la dulce voz de la señora que habían ayudado resonó a sus espaldas.

-No, señora, no se preocupe – una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kagome, pero luego mandó una mirada asesina hacia Inuyasha- ya debería estar acostumbrada a que 'ESTE' me trate de esa manera….

-¡Óyeme perra¡Te dije que no quise decir eso!- Inuyasha se acercó a ella mostrando los colmillos

-¡A MI NO ME LLAMAS PERRA¡ESTÚPIDO!- y Kagome, sin poder decir el conjuro por estar atados, se deskitó jalándole uno de los mechones del Hanyou, Inuyasha la cogió por las muñecas, y justo cuando estaba por echarle una serie de insultos mas fuertes, sus ojos se desviaron otra vez a sus labios… y al cuello que hacia unas horas había besado desenfrenadamente…

Kagome se dio cuenta de ese cambio, sus ojos llenos de cólera habían cambiado a un dorado brilloso, un escalofrió recorrió por su nuca, recordando que hacia momentos ella había permitido al Hanyou acercársele… de esa manera tan comprometedora…

Y justo cuando esos exquisitos recuerdos pasaban por la mente de Kagome, le vino un agudo dolor de cabeza, que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sintió que sus piernas se tambaleaban…

-¿Kagome?- La voz de Inuyasha de pronto la escuchaba distante, y cuando levantó la cabeza para verlo, sintió como la vista se le nublaba poco a poco

-Inu…yashaa- alcanzó a murmurar, antes que dejara de ver a Inuyasha, y cayera desmayada, en un profundo sueño.

-¡Kagome¿Qué te pasa?- el Hanyou la cogió de la cintura, al comento que sintió como el cuerpo de Kagome se volvía mas pesado. -¿Kagome?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos con terror… ¿y si estaba herida y no se había dado cuenta, la recostó con suma delicadeza en la hierba…

-Trankilo, hijo- dijo la señora, agachándose con dificultad con sus 6 meses de embarazo- solo se a dormido… ¿es una miko no? La energía espiritual que liberó hace unos momentos la a debido dejar exhausta…

-Eh,- Inuyasha miró a la señora, - ¿va estar bien?

-Si, ya despertara en unas horas¿no kieres ir a mi casa? Allí podrá descansar tu linda esposa…- La señora se levantó, dejando a Inuyasha mirando el pasto, con la cara toda colorada, 'Kagome… mi… ¿mi hembra?'- Apúrate, chico, mi casa no esta muy lejos- la voz de la señora lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a Kagome dormida, tenia un rostro totalmente angelical, dio un hondo suspiro, y la cargó con un poco de dificultad por tener las manos sujetas, al estilo de los recién casados…

Y mientras seguía a la señora, y miraba como Kagome acurrucaba su cabeza en el, su mente empezó a imaginar a una Kagome como 'su hembra', dormida a su lado en el lecho, cubierta de sudor, por la enorme demostración de amor que momentos antes podrían haber tenido… de pronto sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y una oleada de excitación se hizo presente en su entrepierna, Inuyasha tragó con dificultad, _'Maldicion ¿Qué me has hecho Kagome?'_

_CONTINUAARAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

_XD JAJAJA, XD me a kedado chikitito, ToT espero que no las alla desepcionado, pero es mi primer lime lemon, y esopXD jajaja, asi que TODOS SUS HERMOSISIMOS CONCEJOS SERAN SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS PORFAVOR, cualkiera de sus ideas lindas seran muy bien resividas, DE VERDAD! PORFIS! n.n se las pido !... y ahora si me despido con muchos abrasitos a todas ustedes ¡y espero k me dejen sus comentarios! (O.o ya dije eso como tres veces:p creo k ya kedo claro) CUIDENSE!__  
_


	3. Dulces Sueños Endemoniados

Hola a TODOOOS! Espero que les guste este capi:p y ps que ya se mas o menos como va terminar y ya tengo la idea para dos capis completitos mas! Este esta más largo pues muchas me han dicho que les quedo chikito X.xjajaja, y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RW! DE ELLOS E SACADO MUCHAS IDEAS DE VERDAD GRACIAS! nn de verdad me facina y me emociona resibir un comentario MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO! Y alli les va:

;) Inu no es mio, Kagome no es mio, nada es mio ESEPTO LA HISTORIA ESTA MEDIA LOCA XD jajaja

**Capítulo 3: Dulces Sueños Endemoniados**

Sueño de Kagome:

Todo estaba un poco oscuro, pero aun así, obligaba a su cuerpo a caminar a ciegas por lo que sospechaba era un sendero, sentía que debía encontrar a alguien para decirle algo importante, pero no se acordaba de nada…

Su cuerpo al fin choco con un obstáculo, que la cogió por los antebrazos, la luz de pronto iluminó todo el lugar, encontrándose en medio de un hermoso bosque, y delante de ella se estaba ese hanyou de mirada dorada

-Inuyasha! Tengo que decirte algo!- exclamó Kagome rápidamente con mirada seria

-Ah si?- le respondió este, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el pasto

-Si! Es algo importantísimo! – Kagome se sentó delante de el

-Dime Kagome… soy todo tuyo- Inuyasha cogió de las muñecas a Kagome y tiró de ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, se sentía tan cálido, Kagome cerró los ojos dando un pequeño suspiro- Vamos Kagome, dímelo- Inuyasha se acercó a su oreja- dímelo- repitió en un susurro

-Yo…- Kagome estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sentía como la suave voz del Hanyou le hacia cosquillas en su oreja y cuello, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo- yo…no me acuerdo!- Kagome se separo de el- no me acuerdo que era lo que te tenia que decir¡pero era importante!- Ella se volvió a sentar derecha en el pasto- Estoy segura que era importante

-Ya te acordaras después Kagome¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?- y dicho estoy una sonrisa picara, como las de Miroku, se asomó por sus labios

-Jugar?- Kagome lo miro extrañada

-Si … ¿acaso no te gusto el juego de esta tarde?

-De esta tarde?- y Kagome se quedo tensa, las imágenes de Inuyasha lamiéndole el cuello saltaron de pronto- oh Inuyasha, no puedo, tengo primero que decirte algo importante…

-Déjalo para después, yo ahora quiero jugar con tigo- El hanyou se acercó a la Miko, y deslizó sus garras por el sedoso cabello de Kagome, la cogió por la nuca y la atrajo hacia su rostro, besando suavemente sus mejillas, luego bajó a su cuello, retirando el cabello de esa zona, y rozando sus labios primero suavemente, y después con un poco mas de fuerza, sus manos no se quedaron quietas, empezaron a deslizarse hábilmente por debajo de su blusa, tocando su suave piel

-Inu… yashaa- Kagome estaba al borde de lo desconocido, sentía que iba a llegar al límite de algo

-uhm?- murmuro apenas, ahora estaba deslizando peligrosamente su blusa por sus hombros, luego empezó a marcar un camino con su lengua, desde el cuello hasta la clavícula – sabes delicioso- murmuro, sin despegar mucho sus labios de la zona deseada

-Nooo- murmuro Kagome, había enterrado sus dedos instintivamente en el cabello de Inuyasha

-No que?- volvió a murmurar el hanyou, ahora una de sus manos estaba acariciando el broche de su brassier

- pares!- gimió Kagome, ahora curvando su espalda

-¿no quieres que pare?- Inuyasha había logrado desabrochar el brassier, y ahora su mano derecha estaba encima de uno de sus senos, y su boca se dirigió a su rostro, besando suavemente sus parpados cerrados

-no, que pares!- Kagome puso ahora sus manos en el rostro de Inuyasha, obligándolo a parar esos pequeños besos

-que pare?- preguntó confundido - ¿Qué no querías jugar?

-No!... bueno si, si quiero jugar pero… ya me acorde lo que tenía que decirte- Inuyasha sacó suavemente sus manos de debajo de su blusa, cogiendo el brassier

-Bueno, ya, dime de una vez

-¡Shipo se cayó en el water del de Naraku¡Tenemos que salvarlo!

-¿Naraku tiene un Water?- Inuyasha estaba asombrado

-Si! Parece que se lo compro de segunda mano a mi abuelo, es uno bonito color rosa!

-¿Naraku tiene un Water rosa?

-Si! Con patitas de gatitos estampados¡pero eso no es importante¡Tenemos que salvar a Shippo!- y la chica se levantó- Vamos Inuyasha!

-hay Kagome, prefiero quedarme jugando con tigo

-no no, jugaremos después de salvar a Shippo

-Eres mala! Shippo SIEMPRE es primero!- Inuyasha le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Si lo es! A mi siempre me mandas al suelo ¡En cambio a el le das caramelos!- Inuyasha la miró dolido, poniendo esos ojitos de niñito perdido que tanto le gustaban a Kagome

-Esta bien, esta bien, salvemos primero a Shippo, y luego me pides cualquier cosa ¿te parece bien?

-Cuaaaaalquiiiieeeer cosa?

- Si, lo que tu quieras! – Y kagome tomó de la mano a Inuyasha para jalarlo

-Esta bien Kagome- Y así se fueron yendo a salvar a Shippo del Water Rosado de Naraku

-¡Cuidado Inuyasha¡EL WATER ESTA VIVO¡CUIDADO!

Fin del Sueño de Kagome

-Cuidado… el water- Kagome murmuraba en sueños, una y otra vez- el water rosa- hasta que al fin abrió los ojos, se llevó ambas manos a ellos y los froto un poco, cuando volvió a abrirlos no reconoció el lugar, estaba en una habitación de madera, las cenizas de lo que parecía haber sido una fogata estaban un poco rojizas todavía, y la penumbra cubría todo el lugar, por una pequeña ventana alta se colaba un poco de luz de una hermosa luna llena- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó en voz alta, recordando poco a poco su discusión con Inuyasha, y su desmayo, dio un suave suspiro, notando que se encontraba semi recostada sobre algo muy cómodo y tibio, cuando giró para ver que era, se encontró con el rostro durmiente de Inuyasha, la cabeza la tenía un poco inclinada, lo que provocaba que sus cabellos plateados resbalaran rebeldes hacia un lado, su mano libre la cogía fuertemente por la cintura, y la mano amarrada estaba sobre las suaves piernas de Kagome junto con la mano de esta, el color rojo tiñó levemente las mejillas de la muchacha.

Sentada sobre las rodillas de Inuyasha, y su cabeza apoyada en su fornido pecho¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso, Kagome miró el rostro de Inuyasha, él había formado una sonrisa ¿Qué estaría soñando, y Kagome se fijó en los labios de Inuyasha

-no me atrevo- murmuró para si, pero Inuyasha la aferró mas fuerte de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, provocando que Kagome recostara su cabeza en el hombro del hanyou, dejando sus labios muy cerca, demasiado… Kagome se mordió el labio inferior _¿Qué tan dormido estas?_, y pensado esto, rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él, luego de eso se volvió a separar un centímetro, '_que cobarde que eres Kagome Higurashi_'se dijo así misma, mientras volvía a acercar sus labios a lo de Inuyasha '_ni siquiera eres capaz de besarlo_' Kagome otra vez rozó delicadamente sus labios con los del Hanyou, pero cuando Kagome se iba a volver a alejar, sintió como Inuyasha apretaba con fuerza sus labios con los de ella, de la sorpresa la chica intentó exclamar algo, entreabriendo los labios, pero esto solo sirvió para que Inuyasha metiera en ella su lengua, empezando a besarla con mucha mas pasión que antes… al parecer, todavía seguía dormido…

HORAS ANTES…

Inuyasha había llegado a la casa de la señora, al parecer, su familia tenía una buena posición social, lo suficiente como para tener una casona decente, una de las sirvientas lo condujo a una de las pequeñas habitaciones, y preparando un futon para Kagome, y prendiendo el fuego en el centro de la habitación ( como calefacción), Inuyasha recostó a la chica en el futon, con un poco de trabajo, y se sentó de piernas cruzadas muy cerca de ella, ya que las esposas le impedían mayor movilidad, luego de unos minutos, la joven sirvienta regresó con un cuenco de agua fría, y unas cuantas cremas para Kagome, las dejo al costado de Inuyasha y sin decir palabra se retiro

-Esto es mi culpa- Inuyasha mandó una mirada con recelo a Kagome- no te hubiera pasado nada si yo no hubiera jugado con estas estúpidas esposas…- Inuyasha acarició suavemente la frente de Kagome, acomodándole el negro flequillo, dándose cuenta que Ella tenía un poco de fiebre. Inuyasha retiró su mano de la frente y miró el cuenco de agua fría y el paño que se encontraba flotando en medio de este, lo cogió con su mano libre, lo exprimió y doblo como pudo, y lo colocó sobre la frente de Kagome la expresión de la chica fue de relajo

El tiempo pasó, empezando a oscurecer, Inuyasha había cambiado varias veces el trapo, volviéndolo a mojar en el agua fría, dando gracias a Kami de que la fiebre de Kagome casi este desaparecida.

Su mente se puso a divagar en lo que había pasado en la tarde… en como se había descontrolado con Kagome, y lo que hubiera podido haber pasado si aquella señora no los hubiera interrumpido… Bueno, de lo que estaba seguro era que la habría marcado como su hembra, mordiéndola en el cuello, dejando esa marca visible para cualquier hombre o youkai que se le acercase, dejando su olor para siempre en ella… lo que le preocupaba realmente era lo que seguía a eso…¿hubiera llegado a aparearse con ella? Esa pregunta le pasaba una y otra vez por su mente, seguida de muchas imágenes de ellos juntos, de él convirtiéndola en mujer, miró a Kagome otra vez, y no pudo evitar ponerse sonrojado, y excitado, otra vez le había pasado… cogió un poco de agua del cuenco y se la tiro en la cara… para que ahora se le bajara la calentura a el…

Un gruñido medio de fastidio, medio de excitación salió por su garganta, intentó pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Kagome… como en la perla de shikon… pero… ya no se sentía atraído por la perla… noo, no tanto como se sentía atraído por Kagome, _'Maldición! No debo pensar en eso!' _y entonces su mente se desvió hacia Miroku y Sango, y en las aburridas peleas que tenían cada cinco minutos, desde que se enteró que Sango esperaba un cachorro… un cachorro… ¿Cómo se vería un cachorro de Kagome? Seguro que sería hermoso, y seguro que sería buena madre… ¡como le gustaría tener MUCHOS cachorros con ella!-…. '_OTRA VEZ ELLA_!' cerró los ojos, enojado consigo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni un segundo, pensara en lo que pensara, terminaba con una imagen de ella en su mente… verdaderamente su sangre Youkai ya la había elegido a ella como hembra… ¿pero que había de su lado humano?

-idioteces!- murmuro para si, y decidió que lo mejor sería dormirse, descansar un rato y relajar su pobre mente… y así empezó a caer en un pesado y profundo sueño…

SUEÑO DE INUYASHA:

-KAGOME! – se escuchaba el grito de Inuyasha por todo el bosque, este corría lo mas rápido posible, oliendo en el aire el rastro dejado por la joven sacerdotisa- Kagome!- volvió a gritar, y guiado por su inconfundible olor, llegó a una cueva - ¿estas aquí kagome?- en hanyou agudizó los oídos, captando una serie de quejidos, reconociendo la voz de Kagome, sin pensarlo dos veces se internó en la cueva

Al fondo de esta se veía una pequeña fogata, siguiendo la luz de esta, pudo encontrar a Kagome sentada en el frío suelo tierra, y abrazándose a ella misma

-Kagome ¿pero que diablos haces acá? Hemos estado preocupados… desapareciste de repente…- el hanyou dio unos pasos adelante, acercándosele con cautela, un olor salino llegó hasta su nariz- ¿Kagome?- preguntó temeroso de que estuviera herida- ¿estas bien?

-¡Déjame en paz Inuyasha!- gritó la chica, alzando el rostro, y encarando a el hanyou, sus ojos chocolate se encontraban bañados en lágrimas

-¡Pero Kagome!- el hanyou se agacho, poniéndose a su altura, y acercándose a ella - ¿estas herida?

-¡no!

-¿Qué paso¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente? Sango y Miroku se pusieron como locos…

-Hay Inuyasha, - Kagome empezó a llorar con más fuerza- lo siento tanto- y dicho esto abrazó al chico- fui tan egoísta, lo siento, lo siento

-Ya paso Kagome- Inuyasha empezó a acariciarle la negra cabellera- ¿me cuentas?- agrego con un tono suave, que hasta el desconocía

-Yo… yo, - Kagome se separó un poco de el y se limpió las lagrimas- yo salí a buscar algo

-¿algo¿Qué cosa?

-Un bebe---

-¡ un que que? – Inuyasha la miro sorprendido

-¡Este Sango esa esperando un bebe¡La señora que ayudamos esta esperando un bebe, Mi mama esta esperando un bebe, mis tres amigas también- Y Kagome empezó a llorar de manera exagerada- ¡Todos van a tener uno menos yo¡Inuyasha esto es injusto¡Yo también quiero uno!- y la joven miko, empezó a gimotear

-Ya ya, calma Kagome, algun día vas a tener tu tambien un cachorro

-¡pero lo quiero AHORA!- Y dicho esto Kagome se levantó de un salto- salí a buscar a Kouga… y me di cuenta que no conosco su madriguera… Luego empecé a preguntar a toooodos los chicos que se me cruzaban en el camino si querían tener un hijo con migo ¡y ninguno acepto!

-¡Kagome¿Pensabas tener un hijo con Kouga¿le pediste a hombres desconocidos¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?

-Tranquilo Inuyasha¡Todo ya esta solucionado! Creo que ya encontre al padre perfecto!- y Kagome le sonrió

-…. A quien te refieres?- Inuyasha se la quedó mirando, sentía vergüenza y anelo de que lo eligiera a él

-Se-ssho-ma-ru- dijo al fin, dando un suspiro y poniendo cara de boba enamorada

-¡PRIMERO MUERTO!- y dicho esto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y la cogió por los hombros- ¿Por qué Kagome¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mi primero?

-Inuyasha?... yo pensé que tu no querrías, - y kagome lo miró a los ojos- yo quería decirtelo, pero… me daba mucha vergüenza… yo quería decirte que no me importaba si no querías cuidar a mi bebe… pero quería que fueras tú el padre…

-Kagome…- y dicho esto, Inuyasha empezó a besarla apasionadamente- soy capaz de darte una manada entera si deseas- Inuyasha empezó a quitarle la bluza- y encargarme de cada uno de nuestros cachorros- el hanyou la miró directo a los ojos, mientras sus manos iban desnudando poco a poco a la miko – por siempre… Kagome, quiero que seas mi hembra…- Inuyasha empujó a Kagome hasta la pared, ejerciendo presion sobre ella

-Inu…yasha!- gimió Kagome, enredando sus delicados dedos en las hebras plateadas, tocando sus orejas, masajeandolas, Inuyasha había empezado a lamer uno de sus pechos

-Dime, vamos kagome, dime que me quieres- Inuyasha la apretaba contra la pared, quería que Kagome sienta su sexo- dimelo- le susurraba, mientras seguía dando besos desenfrenados a sus pechos

-Si- murmuro Kagome, ahogada en sus propios gemidos

-grr, no te escucho!- y el hanyou volvió a darle otra estocada

-Sii, quiero que estes siempre a mi lado!- Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados

-cuantos cachorros quieres kagome?- Inuyasha la veía, era hermosa, su suave cabello negro estaba totalmente alborotado, su delicado rostro de piel clara, estaba sonrojado, parecía un angel a su merced… a la merced de un demonio…

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA VIDA REAL

Kagome estaba siendo empujada hacia el suelo de madera, bajo el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sus labios no se habían despegado de los de el, y cada vez sentía que la besaba con mas fuerza.

-Inu..yasha- exclamó la miko, ya no sabía si lo había llamado para despertarlo, o porque estaba gimiendo, el cuerpo de el hanyou empezaba a hacer preción contra el suyo

-grrr- un leve gruñido provino de su garganta, el hanyou empezó a mover sus manos hábilmente por debajo de la blusa de ella

-'_o por Dios… tengo que despertarlo_'- Kagome intentaba zafarse, pero era obvia que la fuerza de Inuyasha era muy superios a la de Kagome- Inuyasha¡Despierta!- el hanyou al fin se había despegado de sus labios, y por unos segundo lo creyó despierto, dando un suspiro de alivio, pero de pronto de dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, Inuyasha se estaba dirigiendo a sus pechos- Inuyasha!- ahora si estaba gimiendo, y estaba segura de ello, ahora su cuerpo le pedía que lo dejara continuar, mientras que su cerebro le decía que lo detubiera. Inuyasha deslió una de sus manos a su muslo, y de pronto la delgada vocesita de su cerebro que le decía '_detenlo_' se había echo minúscula…

-¿Cuántos cachorros quieres tener? Kagome…- murmuraba Inuyasha

-¿que?- Kagome había reaccionado lo suficiente¿habia escuchado eso?

-Dime Kagome… ¿Cuándo cachorros vamos a tener?- y dicho esto el hanyou empezó a deslizarce hacía abajo, besando suavemente su piel, marcando un camino con su lengua mientras desendía, llegando lentamente hacía su vientre

-¡Inuyasha¡Despierta!- Kagome sacó fuerza de voluntad de donde pudo- '_vamos Kagome, despiertalo ahora que hay oportunidad, no caigas en la tentación ¡no caigas en la tentación!_'- repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase en su cabeza, reunió el aire suficiente en sus agitados pulmones- ¡INUYASHA¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¿Qué pasa¿QUE SUSEDE!- el hanyou instintivamente había cogido su espada con fuerza, despertándose de golpe

-¿Estas despierto?... ¿BIEN despierto?- Kagome lo mira curiosa, Inuyasha se veía despeinado, y sonrojado, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos dorados se desviaron hacia ella… y si Inuyasha estaba asi… imaginense a la pobre de Kagome…

Bueno, ella estaba tendida en el suelo, su blusa estaba alsada, su falda subido, con la respiración agitada, y muy roja…

-…como un angel- dijo Inuyasha pensando en voz alta, estaba extacitado, esa era SU Kagome, y por Kami, nunca nunca dejaría que se fuera a ningun lado, pero de pronto, sintió como si le cayera un baldaso de agua helada… el… el había estado soñando ¿no?... entonces ¿Por qué Kagome estaba en esas condiciones?- oh… POR KAMI!- Inuyasha bajó la mirada- Kagome… yo…, yo lo… yo no…- Inuyasha no tenía ni la mas remota idea… ¿Qué le iba a explicar¿Qué estaba fantaseando con ella¿Qué quería que fuera su hembra?...

-…- Kagome no respondía nada, se limitó a sentarse y arreglarse la ropa tan rapido como su unica mano libre le permitió, se encontraba sumamente avergonzada de lo que pudiera haber pasado

-Maldicion Kagome… yo… no sabia… yo…

-Inuyasha… - al fin Kagome pudo hablar, - '_¿me vas a pedir disculpas?...¿acaso lamentas lo que paso?_' esta bien… déjalo así

Inuyasha levantó la mirada, asombrado, no, no lo quería dejar asi, quería decirle que la amaba… ¿pero y si ella no quería estas a su lado, la duda y el temor empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo ¿Qué decir, pero en eso, un suave aroma llegó a su nariz, un aroma inconfundible, y que recordaría siempre…

…la exitación de Kagome…

¿eso significaba que ella lo había deseado, si!

-Kagome, no esta bien… no esta bien dejarlo así… Kagome yo…

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, un varios guardias entraron

-¿hay algun problema¿esta el moustro aquí?

-¿Qué moustro?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y el jefe de los guardias se apresuró a contestar

-Escuchamos gritos… pensamos que se había metido alguna criatura a la casa ¿estan bie los dos?

-Si, estamos bien!- Inuyasha estaba malhumorado… lo habían interrumpido… justo cuando había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos…- pueden irse!- gruño Inuyasha, pero enseguida entró la criada que los había atendido muchas horas antes

-Señores, la señora de la casa acaba de dar a Luz, porfavor pasen a reunirse a la sala principal, se esta llevando a cabo un banquete en su honor

Todos los soldados victorearon la llegada del recién nacido, mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha fueron literálmente arrastrados hasta el banquete. Al abrir las puertas de la sala principal, pudieron ver que ya había bastante gente adentro, Inuyasha pudo persivir inmediatamente el fuerte olor a sake

-Tu!- exclamó un hombre tambaleante, que se le hacercó a Inuyasha, y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo- SEñooores!- grito ese hombre- ¡Este es el responsable de haber traido a salvo a mi señora¿pero donde estan las sirvientas¡DENLE DEL MEJOR SAKE, hip- y el señor se soltó de Inuyasha y miró a Kagome- ¡Pero que bonita esposa tiene usted! Cuando tengas hijos hip casaremos a mi preciosa hijita con su familia hip- y dicho esto, los sentáron en la mesa principal, les llenaron las copas de sake a ambos, y aquel hombre empezó a hablar de cómo sería la boda entre su pequeña recien nacida, y los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome….

Habían pasado mas de 3 horas escuchando la conversaciones de todos aquellos hombres, debatiendo quien tenía las tierras mas fuertes, quien tenía mas dinero, y quiern era mas noble, Inuyasha ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas botellitas de Sake había bebido, y el agradecido y borracho padre le seguía sirviendo, el alcohol empezaba a combrar efectos en el, y eso que por ser Hanyou tenía una mayor resistencia, volvetó a ver a Kagome, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar claramente con ella, la bulla en ese lugar (entre los cantos, murmullos y danzas) hacía casi imposible mantener una conversación si no fuera a gritos…

-¿Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha susurrándole al oido

-InuYAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! hip- Kagome tenía los chachetes colorados y los ojos brillosos!- mi QUEERIDO INUUCHAN!- y Kagome lo abrazó- ¿DONDE HAS ESTAAADOO?

-A tu lado… ¿Cuánto sake has bebido kagome?

-No me susurres Inuyasha¡ME HACES COSQUILLAS!- Kagome se separó del abrazo y se sobo la oreja – Pero…. ¡NO PIENSES MAL! Mee gustan muuuchoo muchooo cuando me susurras¡SIIII!

-¡Kagome!- Inuyasha le tapó la boca con una mano, él estaba completamente rojo, y empezó a mirar a todos lados para ver si alguien mas había escuchado su pequeña conversación, pudo ver que el grupo de señoras con que había estado conversando kagome se estaba riendo- Hablaremos de eso después¿vale?

-¡lo que diga mi perrito!- y Kagome le dio un besito en la nariz

-¿Cuántas botellas de sake vas?- Inuyasha estaba intentando contar las que se encontraban esparcidas en la mesa, pero no sabía cuantas eran las de Kagome, y cuantas las de las otras señoras

-No see… perdí la cuenta cuando iba en 16… ¡Hey¡que haces?- Inuyasha empezó a apartarle la botellita de sake

-Ya has tomado mucho por hoy Kagome – Inuyasha levantó el brazo para que Kagome no pudiera alcanzarlo

-No no, eso es MIO! DAMELO INUYASHA!

-No! – y de un porrazo, Inuyasha se tomo toda la botellita – ahhh- cerró los ojos- debo dejar de tomar yo también

-Inuyaashaa¡ MI QUERIDO AMIGO! hip- el padre del recien nacido le cogió del hombro- ¡PERO HOMBRE¿Qué no te han servido mas sake¡VAMOS, KEMEMOS MAS SAKE, mi hijita a nacido¡TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO A LO GRANDE!

_-'nooo, YA NO MAS SAKE!'_

-Si si! Más Sake para mi también¿tu quieres sake, mi perrito?

-no…- Inuyasha miró a kagome a los ojos, ella la miraba de una manera extraña… un momento ¡le había llamado su perrito!

-Si no quieres más sake… ¿quieres jugar? hip

-jugare con tigo si ya no tomas mas sake- sentenció Inuyasha apartando la nueva botellita que le habían traído a Kagome y tomándosela de nuevo de un solo trago

-¡Bieeeen¡VOY A JUGAR CON MI PERRITO! hip, BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS- y una tambaleante Kagome se levanto, Inuyasha también se levantó inmediatamente pero para cogerla por la cintura

-Kagome por Kami … no grites- le susurraba Inuyasha, ahora el color de su cara era al de su Ji

- jajaja, hay… ¿pero quien esta moviendo el suelo!

CONTINUARA!

Ajajaja, espero que les halla gustado este capi, bueno, para empezar quería explicar que las 'fantasías' de Kagome en su sueño ps no son muy explisitas porque no es experimentada por asi decirlo XD jejeje, bueno, lamentablemente no voy a poder publicar pronto porque me internan en el hospital :p pues me van operar de las rodillas, nada muy complicado ojojojojo, asi k alli le veo y PORFIS RW! QUE ME FACINAN! Y diganme si tienen alguda ideita en mente que quieren k agregue, o si algo de lo que ago esta mal porfis corriganme un mas! Jajaja ja ne! sry si hay algunas partes mal escritas, pero lo termine rapidisimo ya que como mañana me internan quería actualizar antes de eso XD jejeje asi k MIL DISCULPAS!


	4. La Marca I

Siento en el alma haberme retrazado tanto, pero ha sido por dos grandes motivos, uno la universidad que me trae como loca, y otro, que mi querido papi esta alla con Diosito, papi, desde aquí en la tierra ya sabes, que me tienes k esperar alla arriba, te quiero mucho y tu siempre me has dicho que le eche ganas a lo que soy buena, y a lo que quiero, me encanta escribir y tu nunca llamaste a mis hobbis tonterias, nisikiera a lo lokita cuando miraba anime, solo sonreias y me decias cosas graciosas sobre esto MUCHAS GRACIAS! Te quiero mucho y no te preocupes por mi mama y mi hermana, aca todos vamos a estar bien, y sabemos que ponernos tristes por tu partida te pondra triste a ti, y descuida, se que no te has ido y nos has dejado avandonadas, yo se que solo nos estas aguardando en un lugar mejor

DICLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS Y PUNTOXD!

Sry por lo que escribir arribita, pero necesitaba desahogarme, XD! Y aki les va MAS LARGO QUE NUNCA:

**La Marca (parte I)**

El fuerte olor a pasto mojado que cubría toda esa zona, indicaba claramente que hacia unas horas había caído una ligera lluvia de verano, las suaves pisadas de los dos jóvenes viajeros se escuchaban rápidos con un ligero chapoteo

- ¡Inuyasha¡Dime de una buena vez lo que paso!- grito escandalizada, pero aun andando, la voz de Kagome

-¡Pero que mujer¡Ya te dije, tu solita te emborrachaste en la fiesta esa!

-si serás, ya me dijiste eso, lo que me refiero… es lo que paso antes y después¡no me acuerdo de nada, absolutamente nada hasta esta mañana

-¡Mentirosa!

-GRRRRRRR- y al parecer ese día Kagome se había levantado con el pie equivocado, y con la mano libre jaló con todas sus fuerzas el mechón blanco mas cercano k encontró- ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMARME PERRA!- y dicho esto siguió caminando, con Inuyasha maldiciendo por lo bajo…

Pero muy adentro suyo, el pobre hanyou prefería un millón de veces aquel jalón de pelo, que contarle a la muchacha, todo lo que había echo la noche anterior… ¿o mejor dicho "habían echo?"

-¿Ese ruido es agua de río?- pregunto Kagome, las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron ligeramente

-Si, uno caudaloso- Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagome, y trago la saliva con dificultad… el podía ver claramente que el cuello de la muchacha se encontraba lleno de pequeños moretones… que llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la clavícula… bueno¡MUCHO MAS DEBAJO DE la clavícula… ¿y si Kagome los veía en el reflejo del agua? Y ¿si adivinaba que el y sus labios habían sido el causante de eso?... por kami… Inuyasha aun amaba su vida lo suficiente

-Ka--Kagome… ¿no.. no pensarás ir al río¿verdad?- Inuyasha estaba nervioso

-Si, estoy sudorosa, no me e bañado en ya varios días…

-¿te piensas bañar!- el corazón de Inuyasha había saltado, y de repente otra oleada de mucho, pero mucho calor invadió su cuerpo, y la imagen de la noche anterior donde Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo y le pareció un bello ángel apareció en su mente… solo que ahora su bello ángel estaba sin ninguna prenda encima.

-No mientras estemos así- y Kagome levantó la mano amarrada y la sacudió levemente- ¡Cuando me gustaría darme un baño, - y seguido de un suspiro empezó a caminar en dirección al río- pero por ahora creo k lavarme las manos cara y cuello será suficiente

-No!- Inuyasha gritó instintivamente, y la cogió con fuerza por la muñeca encadenada, y rápidamente agregó- eso solo retrazará nuestro viaje…- pero dejó las ultimas palabras divagando, los ojos de Kagome, inyectados de furia, amenazaban con arrancarle el brazo si no la soltaba… cosa que hizo inmediatamente, y la siguió con la boca cerrada

-'_la que se va a armar_'- pensaba Inuyasha, mientras que llegaban al inmenso río y Kagome se agachaba al filo de este, dejando su mochila en el suelo y sacando de él una pequeña toalla blanca, que remojó en el río.

-Ah! - exclamó kagome, el hanyou pegó un salto listo para decir "PUEDO EXPLICARLO TODO" pero la chica siguió hablando antes de que el pudiera decir algo- ¡Esto es tan refrescante!- y la chica pasó la toalla por su rostro, y por su cuello- el agua esta helada!

-Ah…- Inuyasha dio un suspiro

-no entiendo porque siento el cuerpo tan pegajoso, es como si hubiéramos caminado kilómetros de kilómetros… pero ayer la pase durmiendo ¿no?- y ahora sacó un jaboncito pequeño que lo froto contra la toalla y la volvió a pasar por su carita

Inuyasha también se había agachado, estaba de cuclillas delante del agua, y al sumergir las manos para lavarse un poco el tb, se dio cuenta que, esta, avanzaban tan rápida que no llegaba a reflejar nada, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Hay, Inuyasha, me duele la cabeza…nunca más me dejes tomar ni una gota de sake

-umm- respondió Inuyasha, recordando al momento, lo sucedido desde que dejaron la sala principal donde se festejaba al recién nacido….

**FLASH BACK (el muy esperado creo XD)**

Inuyasha había sacado a Kagome de aquella reunión, la muchacha apenas podía mantenerse a pie, y murmuraba cosas tan extrañas, que ni sus agudos oídos llegaban entender algo. Al fin llegaron a su habitación, y cerrando la puerta, empujó a Kagome hacía el futon, aun tendido en el suelo

-Kagome, será mejor que duermas- la voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba ronca, producto del alcohol

-no no, no kiero!- y como niña chikita, kagome empezó a intentar alejarse de Inuyasha, pero las esposas lo impidieron haciendo k se cayera al suelo.

Si Inuyasha hubiera estado en sus 5 sentidos, la hubiera cogido antes de caer, y la hubiera metido en el futon, pero, como se sentía un poco extraño, el también tambaleó y se calló al suelo

-Maldición¡Kagome! No seas terca!

-¡Mentirosooooo! - le grito Kagome, sentada en el piso de madera- ¡TU me lo pro-me-tis-te!

-te prometí¿te prometí que?- Inuyasha se sobaba suavemente las sienes con la mano libre, de pronto tenía una terrible jaqueca

-que ibas a jugar con migo!- y Kagome gateó hasta el, se sentó entre sus piernas y se abrazó fuerte a su cuello

-Ka--Kagome¡que diablos haces?

-Inu-chan! - y dicho esto, Kagome llevó su mano libre a la orejita peludita del hanyou y empezó a masajearla- ¡pero que suaves son, sieeeeeempre me han gustado MUCHO MUCHO! Siii! nn como las de un perrito! hip

Inuyasha suavemente cerró los ojos, se sentía extremadamente bien, oliendo a Kagome tan de cerca… y un suave gruñido escapó de su garganta,

-¿le gusta a mi perrito?- preguntó inocente Kagome mientras alejaba la mano de su oreja y se sentaba solo para verlo a la cara… de respuesta recibió otro sonoro gruñido…-Oh… ¿eso es un siiiii?

- si- respondió con voz ronca, mientras k Kagome volvía a masajear la orejita, pero ahora tb acercó sus labios

-Inu-chan- murmuro- yo kiero jugar a ser tu gatita… ¿jugamos a eso?

-mi… grrrr- otro gruñido escapó de sus labios, esta vez su mano libre se dirigió a la espalda de Kagome, deslizando suavemente su mano por debajo de la blusa- mi gatita? - preguntó al fin

-Sii- volvió a murmurar, antes de empezar a dar pequeños besitos en la oreja de este, Inuyasha instintivamente entrelazó los dedos de las manos encadenadas, jalando levemente para k el cuerpo de Kagome se acercara más al suyo, sintiendo sus suaves pechos

-Kagome…- la mano libre de inuyasha se deslizaba arriba y abajo por la espalda de la chica, sentía como si su piel quemara contra la suya, sentía el calor por todo su cuerpo, quería sentirla más

-¿Qué quiere mi perrito?- preguntó kagome parando los besos en la oreja, y bajando despacio hacia el cuello, donde primero rozó suavemente sus labios, para luego empezar a lamerlo

-grrrr- Inuyasha apretó con fuerza la mano de Kagome, se sentía tan bien, su cuerpo iba cobrando vida propia, y pequeñas descargas lo recorrían - Kagome…- y sin siquiera pensarlo, apartó a Kagome de sus orejitas peludas, con la mano libre le cogió la mejilla y empezó a besarla en los labios, apretandolos delicadamente, luego de unos segundos se separaron para poder tomar un poco de aire.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto, mirando los ojos de sorpresa que había puesto Kagome… ¿acaso fue una mala idea besarla,

-Riiikooooooo!- grito Kagome, mientras se relamía los labios- perrito! Hip, mi perrito besa riko, quiero mas!- Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que volvía a acercarse a los labios de Kagome, cogiendo suavemente su mentón con la mano encadenada, y apoyándose en el suelo con la mano libre, obligando así reclinar a Kagome poco a poco hacia el suelo.

- ¿Más¿gatita?- preguntó con un tono ronco de deseo, apenas despegándose de sus labios

-Si! Besas muy bien Inu! Quiero que me enseñes! Quiero aprender mas y mas y..- los labios de Kagome fueron sellados otra vez por los de Inuyasha, solo que ahora el beso fue más profundo, Inuyasha empezó a explorar el interior de Kagome… "_miel pura_" se decía a si mismo, mientras que la lengua de Kagome empezaba a imitar sus movimientos.

-K-kagome- gimió Inuyasha, ahora bajando a su cuello,- sabes delicioso- el hanyou empezó a dar pequeños pesos por su cuello, bajando lentamente a su clavícula, terminando de recostarla en el suelo

-Inu…Inu- Kagome estaba gimiendo, cerrando los ojos dirigió su mano libre hacia la blanca cabellera del hanyou, - no te detengas…

-grrr- Inuyasha empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos a la delicada piel blanca, escuchar a Kagome decir su nombre de esa manera le hacía sentir que podía ir tan lejos como el quisiera, y lo que el quería era tener a su hembra AHORA, Así que Inuyasha regresó al cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo y mordiéndolo con suma delicadeza, buscando el lugar perfecto para dejar su marca visible, pero una vocecita interna, muy pero muy vaga retumbó de pronto en su cabeza

-'_y si,… Kagome te odia después de marcarla? Y si… ella no quisiera ser tu hembra?_'- Inuyasha se detuvo de pronto, se sentía agitado y sudoroso, miró a Kagome, echada totalmente indefensa bajo él, sus mejillas estaban sumamente coloradas, la ropa la tenía arrugada, y… sus ojos estaban cerrados -ka…kagome?- ¿_y si luego de marcarla…¿se iba a su tiempo y no regresaba más?-_ Kagome?- volvió a llamar más fuerte, todo el calor que había sentido, los extraños sentimientos y corrientes en su vientre, su corazón palpitar con fuerza… ahora todo se había transformado en miedo… miedo de perder lo que más quería en este mundo por una simple estupidez… por no controlar sus instintos

-Inu?- jadeó Kagome, mientras entreabría suavemente sus hermosos ojos chocolates- ¿Por qué te detienes?- ella miró al hanyou, sin comprender, sus ojos brillantes… ¿deseosos?... , Inuyasha pudo observar ese deseo en ella, pero aun así, su inmensa inocencia se reflejaba claramente…

-Kagome…yo…

-Inuu¿he hecho algo malo, hip- Kagome lo miró preocupada- ¿no te a gustado¿no te gusto?

-no es eso, Kagome…- '_perfecto, estuve apunto de propasarme con Kagome, soy un maldito depravado… ¡Y DE UNA EBRIA!_'

-no te gusto ¿verdad?- los ojos chocolates de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas en unos segundos- ¿prefieres a 'ella' verdad?- las lagrimas resbalaban rebeldes por el aterciopelado rostro de la pelinegra, Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, viéndola sorprendido

-No, Kagome, no digas estupideces…

-¡Pero es verdad!- decía entre sollozos, mientras que intentaba quitarse a Inuyasha de encima- ¡siempre la has preferido a ella¿acaso nunca … nuca voy… nunca voy a tenerte? - Kagome ahora si estaba llorando amargamente, pero sus esfuerzos por quitarse al hanyou de encima eran en vano,

-Kagome, - Inuyasha cogió con un poco de fuerza las muñecas de Kagome, y las apretó contra el suelo, a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, impidiendo que siga empujándolo inútilmente- escúchame, Kagome- Kagome seguía sollozando, así que Inuyasha acercó sus rostro al de ella, muy despacio, rozando su nariz con la de ella, captando su atención- Te quiero- soltó de pronto, Kagome abrió sus ojos en sorpresa- Mucho, Kagome, yo… yo te amo- Inuyasha daba pequeños besitos tiernos en las mejillas de Kagome, quitando así las lagrimas de ella

-¿de veritas? - preguntó kagome, sin poder evitar sonreír

-Aja…- Inuyasha volvía a bajar al cuello, besos, bajaba a la clavicula, besos y lamidas… y se aventuró a ir más abajo, rozando el brassier celeste de Kagome, soltó una de las muñecas de Kagome (la mano libre), y la deslizó debajo de su blusa, llegando hasta uno de sus suaves senos

-Y…¿y kiky-

-Solo a ti- se apresuró a responder Inuyasha, sellando los labios de Kagome con un profundo beso, ahora Kagome lo dejaba entrar en ella, sin problemas, buscaba su lengua como el la de ella, en un beso desesperado

-Inu¿Qué es…- pero la pelinegra dejó su pregunta en el aire, acabada de quedarse sin aire por un nuevo beso más apasionado que el de antes, pero sentía que algo le masajeaba suavemente su seno derecho, arrancandole varios gemidos, los cuales se perdían en su garganta

-Te gusta?- preguntó Inuyasha, el también sonreía, pero con una sonrisa pícara, como las de Miroku…

(Inuyasha tiempo Real--- _¡me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido como Miroku?..._)

-Uhmm- Kagome no respondió, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, Inuyasha, con el camino libre, descendió hasta ese seno, empezó a darle pequeños besos encima de la blusa, mientras que Kagome empezaba a arquear la espalda hacia él, instintivamente- Inu…- repetía una y otra vez

-¿uhm?- preguntó el hanyou, levantando suavemente la blusa de esta, ahora posando sus labios sobre el pecho casi desnudo de ella (si no fuera por esa cosa odiosa color celeste…)

-Te quiero…- murmuró apenas Kagome, antes de volver a gemir, pero las delicadas orejas del hanyou habían captado sus suaves palabras ¿lo había dicho enserio, Inuyasha besó con más fuerza, ahora encargándose del pequeño valle entre sus blandos pechos, lamiendo aquella zona, provocando que Kagome empezara a revolcarse abajo suyo, murmurando nuevamente cosas que Inuyasha no llegaba a comprender… Un suave y extremadamente dulce olor chocó de pronto con la nariz del hanyou, que hizo que se detuviera…-Inu! Ya… ya no puedo… yo, ahh!... yo… no te detengas!

-Kagome?- entonces, Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta de lo que era ese olor… y un sonrojo aun mayor cubrió sus mejillas… era el olor de Kagome, proveniente de la zona más delicada y privada de ella…al parecer el hanyou se había pasado de la cuenta con los besitos y la estaba excitando demasiado…- Kagome…- Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, ese olor lo estaba volviendo loco, hacía solo unos minutos que pudo controlar su instinto, pero ahora, este regresaba, y con muchísima más fuerza que antes… ahora este instinto de macho en celo renovado no solo le pedía que marcara de una buena vez a su hembra, si no quería tomarla completamente, dejar su olor en ella para siempre, aparearse con ella y defenderla de los demás machos por el resto de sus días sobre la tierra

Un suave gruñido flotó en el aire, mientras Inuyasha ahora empezaba a calentarse nuevamente, no pensaba con claridad, y el deseo nublaba su vista, su mano libre se escabulló bajo la falda de Kagome, tocando sus caderas… '_oh, por kami, Kagome¿acaso eres tan suave por todos lados?_' y esa pregunta le hizo gruñir con más fuerza, pegándose más a su cuerpo, mientras su lengua descendía hacia su vientre, parándose en su gracioso ombligo, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, talvez con un poco más de fuerza que la debida…

Pero algo paso… Kagome de pronto se separó del hanyou, tosiendo con fuerza, Inuyasha al estar concentrado en su "tarea" solo se sentó alarmado a su lado preguntándole que le pasaba, ella solo seguía tosiendo, mientras que su cara empalidecía de un momento a otro

Inuyasha la miraba preocupado ¿le habría echo daño¿se había sobrepasado con ella, pero la muchacha solo cogió el cuenco de agua que había a un lado del futon (donde con anterioridad Inuyasha había estado remojando el trapo para refrescar a la cansada Kagome horas antes…), y de un momento a otro, la pobre sacerdotisa empezó a toser y a al fin vomitar…

Inuyasha hizo una mueca totalmente desagradable, mientras que le sobaba suavemente la espalda de una manera reconfortante

-ya estas mejor?- se atrevió a preguntar el hanyou cuando ella paró de toser y dejó el cuenco de madera en el suelo

-eso creo- murmuró apenas, pero su frágil cuerpo había empezado a temblar, Inuyasha la abrazó contra su cuerpo, mientras ella se acurrucaba y se quedaba placidamente dormida

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Inuyasha, acomodándole los cabellos azabache de Kagome, SU Kagome, le besó suavemente la frente, antes de cargarla en brazos y acostarse con ella en el futon, se quedó despierto contemplándola por un rato, antes de caer profundamente dormido…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír picadamente, pensando y repasando todas las cosas que había echo la noche anterior, mientras empezaba a razonar si se había vuelto lo suficientemente pervertido como Miroku (cosa que no le gustaba pensar para nada) vio por el rabillo del ojo, como Kagome buscaba algo en su mochila

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó al fin, lleno de curiosidad

-no encuentro mi espejo… ¡AH! Aquí esta,- Kagome sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela, la cual abrió y de ella sacó un pequeño espejo que tenía el reverso dorado resplandeciente. Inuyasha tragó la saliva con fuerza, sea lo que sea, debía impedir que Kagome se viera en el

-KAGOME! MIRA!- gritó de pronto Inuyasha señalando con el dedo a la espalda de la chica, en alguna parte de la espesura del bosque

-¿QUEE?- gritó un poco asustada, volteando para ver que era lo que el hanyou le mostraba, rápidamente el hanyou se lanzó hacia Kagome, quitándole el espejo de su mano y lanzándolo tan lejos como su fuerza se la permitiera, y con una sonrisa victoriosa estaba por levantarse del suave pasto, cuando uno de sus pies pisó el espumoso jabón que Kagome había dejado en el suelo, provocando que resbalara…

-ahhhhh- gritaba Inuyasha mientras luchaba por mantenerse en equilibrio (cosa un poco difícil si cuentas que de uno de tus brazos tienes colgando a otra persona), mientras que Kagome volteaba levantándose del suelo furiosa

-¿PERO PORQUE TIRASTE MI ESPEJO?- y mientras ponía sus manos a sus caderas en su pose de "ESTOY FURIOSA Y TE PIENSO COMER VIVO", Inuyasha perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al agua, arrastrando a Kagome tras de el y siendo jalados rápidamente por la inmensa corriente del aquel río salvaje

-Kagome…¡sostente!- gritaba el hanyou, cogiendo a Kagome por la cintura.

Pero de echo, no había sido necesario que el de dirija eso, puesto que Kagome ya había rodeado con fuerza el cuello de Inuyasha con su mano libre, intentando mantener la cabeza a flote, para poder respirar

Inuyasha buscaba desesperadamente la manera de salir del río, en otro momento hubiera podido intentar nadar, talvez, pero ahora con Kagome encadenada, le era imposible luchar contra esa corriente tan fuerte, entonces empezó a buscar en el agua, alguna gran roca, así podría apoyar los pies en el y darse algún impulso para saltar y salir de la corriente…

-Roca roca roca roca- se decía una y otra vez, tragando un poco de agua en el transcurso, en eso, vio que el río desaparecía misteriosamente dejando paso a un cielo nublado- DIABLOS!- grito mientras se daba cuenta que iban a caer a una catarata

-Que…- alcanzo a decir Kagome, antes de voltear un poco, y comprender que iban a tener una hermosa caída libre, - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Kagome empezó a gritar, cogiéndose más fuerte de Inuyasha, pensando con fuerza "SU CULPA SU CULPA!", sintió como Inuyasha abrazaba con más fuerza la cintura de ella, y … empezaron la caída libre…

Los gritos de Kagome se escuchaban con potencia aumentados 5 veces por el sonoro eco del lugar, las pobres orejitas de Inuyasha empezaron a dolerle mientras que sus ojos dorados vieron una extraña roca salida de en medio de la catarata, apoyando ambas piernas en la resbalosa piedra, pudo darse suficiente impulso para saltar hacia un lado de la catarata, cayendo en el pasto húmedo, a salvo

Inuyasha cayó de espaldas, soportando todo el peso de Kagome encima de él y recibiendo la mayor parte del duro golpe en su espalda, un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

-Inuyasha…- Kagome estaba encima de él, ambos totalmente empapados, ella buscó los ojos dorados del hanyou, ahora temía de que se hubiera echo daño- Inuyasha¿estas bien?

El hanyou abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, mitad por el golpe y mitad por los gritos escandalosos de esa humana que ahora se encontraba encima suyo…, intento sentarse un poco, recostándose en un árbol cercano

-Inuyasha, lo siento, lo siento- Kagome al estar encadenada a el, no podía ponerse de pie, asi que aun estaba arrodillada en medio de las piernas del hanyou, las cuales se encontraban un poco recogidas- ¿estas bien¿Qué te duele?

-TODO- gimió el hanyou, normalmente no hubiera dicho nada por su orgullo, pero verdaderamente, saltar desde esa altura ¡CLARO QUE LE DOLIA TODO!

Kagome lo miró enternecida, hasta se olvidó de echarle la culpa, y solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza, arrodillada en el pasto

-lo siento, se que soy una molestia, y aun más atada a tu muñeca…- dijo apenas la muchacha con un hilo de voz, las ojeritas peludas de Inuyasha se movieron al oír la suave voz de Kagome, así que levantó la mirada, diciendo

-No pasa nada Kagome… fue mi culpa ¿estas bien?- Inuyasha se la quedó mirándo con los ojos como platos…

-Si… creo, no me duele nada- Kagome seguía con la cabeza agachada, pero Inuyasha no reaccionaba, sus mirada dorada estaba clavada en los suaves, redondos y hermosos senos de Kagome, que se traslucían a través de la delgada blusa blanca mojada… se veían '_deliciosos_', pensó el hanyou, recordando la noche anterior, y en unos instantes, empezó a sentir esa presión en su entrepierna, su vientre vibraba con fuerza, y una oleada de calor lo invadió.

Kagome no se había percatado de nada, aun estaba un poco asustada, su corazón todavía tenía un rápido palpitar

-Inu ¿Dónde te duele? - preguntó Kagome, mientras se quitaba todos los cabellos chorreantes de agua de la cara, - no tengo los medicamentos, pero tal vez te puedo sobar los moretones ¿Qué dices?- Kagome le sonrió

-'_sobar…_'- bien, esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del hanyou, una y mil maneras de "sobarse" con Kagome, y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro, pero sus ojos aun estaban clavados en aquellos pechos- maldita cosa celeste- murmuró apenas, entre dientes, maldiciendo el brassier celeste de Kagome

-¿Qué te duele¿Qué celeste?- preguntó Kagome, acercándose a Inuyasha peligrosamente

-Ka..kagome, para- le susurro, mientras que con la mano libre se tapaba los ojos- '_inuyasha, se fuerte, controla tus instintos, Kagome es delicada, ella es humana… si la tomas a lo bestia… no no no! No puedes pensar así, le puedes hacer daño! Ella es frágil… como un ángel …¡POR DIOS SI ESTA BUENA COMO UN ANGEL!_'

-¿pero que diablos te pasa Inuyasha?- Kagome se había alejado y vuelto a sentar en ese lugar, poniendo los brazos en jarra, cruzándolos entre sí por debajo de su pecho, pero la mano encadenada jaló a la mano amarrada de Inuyasha, y esta rozó uno de sus pechos.

El escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Kagome, poniéndola tensa, cogiendo la muñeca de Inuyasha en unos instantes, y fijándose en algo… su brassier era celeste, y el hanyou acababa de decir algo sobre "la cosa celeste" y la muchacha de cabello azabache entendió por fin la maldición de Inuyasha… ósea que…- ¡PERVERTIDO, NO ME VEAS!- pero Inuyasha hacía rato que se había tapado los ojos con la mano libre y con la respiración agitada

-¡NO ES MI CULPA¡¿Quién te manda a ponerte ropa blanca?

-¿Quién te manda a mirar a través de mi ropa?- respondió Kagome, muy avergonzada de si misma

-¡Maldición Kagome, no tienes idea de cómo me tienes…- Inuyasha bajó la mano hacía su boca, tapándola con fuerza '_mierda!_'pensó, se le había escapado ese pensamiento¡LO HABÍA DICHO EN VOZ ALTA, los pulmones de Inuyasha lejos de tranquilizarse se habían acelerado, abrió los ojos con sorpresa buscando la reacción de Kagome ¿lo abría escuchado?

-Inuyasha? - Kagome también se había sorprendido muchísimo, olvidándose de cubrirse con algo, estaba más interesada en escuchar más del hanyou- ¿Qué dijiste?

-NADA!- gritó, intentando mantener sus ojos en los ojos de Kagome, - '_no la mires mas abajo, no la mires a los pechos…_'

-¿Por qué me besaste en el cuello ayer? - Kagome había querido preguntarle eso desde que se despertó esta mañana, pero siempre habían estado hablando de otros asuntos, y encima la caída al agua…

-¿qu…que? Yo…Kagome…¿estas molesta?- preguntó al fin ¿sería conveniente también explicarle que no solo la beso una vez?

-Uhm… no lo se - Kagome miró al pasto¿así que no había significado nada, había estado esperanzada en aquel beso… ¿Por qué lo habría echo¿acaso solo estaba jugando con ella?

-Kagome… yo… '_como mierda le digo¿Qué la pensaba convertir en mi hembra?_'- Inuyasha empezó a gruñir molesto, con un tic en su ceja, maldiciendo por lo bajo hasta al suave viento que soplaba- Kagome… veras… los youkais.. este… y los hanyous… ¿Por qué mierda los humanos no entienden? MALDICION!- Inuyasha estaba desesperado, no sabía como explicárselo ¿y si le soltaba todo el rollo de frente? Eso sería igual a decirle que la quería, que la amaba, y que quería estar con ella toda la eternidad

-¡suéltalo de una vez inuyasha, voy a intentar comprender- Kagome hora lo miraba a los ojos, su mirada ambarina también la veía a ella, a sus ojos chocolates…

-'_maldición Kagome¿Por qué siempre tienes que se así de… tierna¡MALDICON!_' Kagome, es que, los machos… a las hembras… veras…- Inuyasha tomo aire con fuerza, era ahora o nunca… pero sus ojos se volvieron a desviar hacia "la extraña y aborrecible cosa azul", y al parecer Kagome se dio cuenta porque ya estaba abriendo la boca para gritar algo cuando

-¡BESTIA¡¡SUELTA A LA HUMANA!- la voz de una joven mujer apareció de pronto por entre los matorrales, Inuyasha se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, cogiendo a Kagome por la mano esposada y levantándola también

-¿KIEN ANDA ALLI?- gritó de vuelta Inuyasha, poniendo a Kagome unos pasos a tras de el

-¡TE DIGO QUE LA SUELTES! - y aquella extraña jovencita salió a la luz, mostrándose, era alta, muy muy hermosa, y vestía un kimono de princesa, de esos enormes y de una tela sumamente fina, su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en un ostentoso moño. - Si no lo haces, mis guardias lo aran! - y dicho esto, dos chicas mas bajas que la princesa aparecieron una a cada costado, estas vestían unos trajes de color oscuro, con aligerada armadura, el cabello recogido en un moño y cada una tenía un arco apuntando al hanyou.

-Estúpida- murmuró entre dientes el hanyou, su sangre estaba hirviendo de cólera¡¿otra vez lo habían interrumpido, sacó su enorme espada, dispuesto para defenderse

-Youkai¡esta es tu ultima advertencia!- grito la princesa, dispuesta a dar la orden de ataque

-NOO, ESPEREN!- gritó Kagome, saliendo de atrás de Inuyasha- esto es un mal entendido

-No te preocupes, cariño- dijo suavemente la princesa- escuchamos tus gritos. Ahora mismo te liberaremos de esta bestia…

-Grrrr ¿Cuál BESTIA?- Inuyasha ya estaba acercándose hacía la princesa, pero Kagome lo cogió por el brazo jalando

-Inuyasha¡para, princesa, yo estoy por voluntad propia, no se preocupe, bajen los arcos por favor- Kagome había logrado detener a Inuyasha, y la princesa, aun con un poco de dudas dio la orden de que bajaran los arcos

-¿entonces ambos están bien?- preguntó la princesa

-Si- respondió Kagome,- me llamo Kagome, y el es Inuyasha

-Ah, yo soy Midori- respondió la princesa- bueno, pero ¿Cómo llegaron hasta este lugar?

-Ah… nos caímos al río… -Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha, este había guardado su espada- Inuyasha puso saltar hasta este lado de la catarata…

-Este lugar esta prohibido y cerrado para todos- La princesa se los miró unos segundos, y luego aumento- pero supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes ¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa? Por lo menos hasta que se sequen sus ropas…

Y dicho eso, Kagome e Inuyasha empezaron a avanzar guiados por Midori y sus dos guardias mujeres.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, todos callados, Kagome miraba a Inuyasha de reojo, pero este no se atrevía a verla, al contrario, la estaba evitando. '_¿que me habría kerido decir?_,_ ¿ke las hembras y machos youkai? pero ke tenia k ver eso con el beso que me dio?'_ y la pobre mente de Kagome estaba trabajando a 1000, cuando sintió que Inuyasha se detuvo en seco.

-¿que pasa?- preguntó Kagome, mirando fijamente al hanyou, pero este solo miraba a Midori, con una expresión de consternación- ¿Inuyasha?- Kagome lo llamó con más fuerza, moviendo un poco su brazo para captar su atención

-¿no piensan entrar?- preguntó Midori, deteniéndose en una casa, no muy grande, pero realmente ostentosa- ¿pasa algo?

-No podemos entrar, Kagome, nisikiera hemos debido haber la seguido, ella….¡solo no podemos entrar!- Inuyasha desvió la mirada, Midori se hacercó a ellos,

-Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar, con su dulce voz, pero Inuyasha retrocedió por lo menos unos 6 metros de ella, jalando a Kagome consigo

-¡pero que diablos te pasa Inuyasha?-Kagome intentaba hacer que él la mirara, pero este no hacia caso - ¡estoy mojada! Y no pienso quedarme afuera y resfriarme, mientras puedo estar frente a una desente fogata! – Kagome le jaló un mechon de sus plateados cabellos – ESCUCHAME!

-No vamos a entrar- Inuyasha la miró al fin serio, rara vez el ponía esa expresión, y Kagome dejó de jalarle el cabello, y se quedó mirándolo, '_¿Qué acaso esa mujer es un demonio?_' se preguntó a si misma, mirándola con duda

-¿Eres un Youkai¿verdad?- preguntó la princesa Midori- siento mucho no haberme acordado de las leyes youkai antes, pero no va haber ningun problema, tu no me quieres atacar, ademas, estas con tu hembra ¿no?

-eh¿hembra¿leyes?- Kagome miró con más curiosidad a Inuyasha, pero este seguía viendo a la princesa de manera seria

-Mujer, no tienes ni idea de las leyes, no puedo acercarme a ti, ademas soy un Hanyou, no un Youkai- Inuyasha cogió a Kagome por un brazo, jalándola con un poco de fuerza

-Inuyasha ¿pero que pasa?

-Ella esta marcada por otro youkai- le respondió secamente, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo

-¿Qué esta que? Cual es el problema de la marca?…- Pero en eso, un tremendo estruendo sonó a sus espaldas, y una voz fuerte retumbó en el lugar

-¿QUIEN SE A ATREVIDO A HACERCARSE A MI MUJER? YOUKAI COBARDE MUESTRATE! DECEO ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA

-"ese" es el problema- Inuyasha suspiró con fuerza, volteandose, poniendo a Kagome unos cuantos pasos tras suyo, y desenvainando su espada- Kagome, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, intenta protegerte, no me ayudes- Inuyasha no la miraba a los ojos, por más que Kagome buscara los suyos, y un estremecimiento recorrió a la chica, esa voz le daba miedo, mucho miedo, había empezado a temblar inconcientemente, y lo que le acababa de decir el hanyou no ayudaba en lo absoluto

-Ahhhh, AHORA QUE HUELO MEJOR! NISIKIERA ES UN YOUKAI, ERES UN MISERABLE HANYOU, MUESTRATE SI ES QUE TIENES DIGNIDAD, COBARDE, SINO TE MUESTRAS, NO MERECES LLEVAR LA SANGRE YOUKAI EN TUS VENAS!

-YA CALLATE!- gritó Inuyasha, apretando más su espada, preparándose para la lucha, saliendo a la vista de todos, así, ambos chicos, pudieron ver a un youkai alto, hermoso y honorable, de cabellos largos y rojizos de ojos fulminantes y dorados, de tez bronceada y con una espada temible en su mano izquierda con garras- HABLAS MUCHO, Y ATACAS POCO ¿Qué NO QUERÍAS MI CABEZA?

-grrr, Yo soy Akakuromaru, hijo de Juichutai, el gran zorro de sangre - levantó la espada apuntando a Inuyasha- dime tu nombre insolente

-Hay un error, no hemos atacado a…- Kagome intentaba explicar, pero Inuyasha le dio una mirada cortante,

-no te entrometas en esto- le dijo en voz fría y cortante- Soy Inuyasha, hijo de Inutaisho, dueño los cielos- respondió, también de manera solemne, Kagome en su vida lo había visto asi, había algo parecido a los encuentros con su hermano, pero ahora, ahora era mas serio… mas extraño…

-¿Qué te a echo venir a estas tierras prohibidas¿hijo de Inutaisho el grande?

-grrr… ¿Qué no querias mi cabeza? MALDICION, atacame si quieres de una buena vez- la paciencia de Inuyasha estaba llegando al limite ¿pero que mierda se creía ese para estar preguntando?

-Poca paciencia, definitivamente hijo de Inutaisho, pero contéstame, Inuyasha, o de acuerdo a las leyes tendré que reclamar tu cabeza

-Solo pasábamos por aquí, y tu hembra dio asilo a Kagome- e Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacía la sacerdotisa que se encontraba atrás suyo, ella vio a aquel ser temible, pero ahora, extrañamente no los miraba tan amenazante como antes, y al parecer, el youkai miraba por primera vez a ella

-ah! Estas con tu hembra¡pero que rápido has crecido mi querido Inuyasha!- y dicho esto, el youkai guardó su espada y sonrió de oreja a oreja, Inuyasha lo miraba incrédulo, retrocediendo unos pasos cuando el youkai se hacercó a él

-no te conozco!- fue la respuesta de Inuyasha

-Por supuesto que no me recuerdas! Eras muy pequeño en ese entonces, soy tu tío, pequeño Inuyasha, y era el subcomandante de tu padre, en aquellas peleas sangrientas con los youkaigato, ahhh, aquellos dulces tiempos, yo cuide de ti a escondidas cuando tu padre falleció, yo era el que le enviaba instrucciones a tu madre, para k pudiera cuidarte mejor, como un hanyou de clase noble que eras¿Quién diría que te encontraría ahora?

-…¿Cómo puedo crerte? –Inuyasha aun estaba dudoso, se suponía de acuerdo a las leyes, que el youkai debía de haberlo matado, pero este parecía estar muy afectuoso y amable

-Uhm…¿Sesshomaru sigue teniendo esa odiosa marca en su brazo derecho?

-…no…le corte el brazo…- Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, y si, el desde pequeño había tenido un pequeño corte, producto de un conbate con su padre, por lo que se había enterado, y para que el youkai que estaba frente a el supiera eso… debia ser porque

-que le que, caray! Sabía que se llevaban mal, pero no era para tanto!

-¿entonces tu eres el tío Aka?-preguntó al fin Inuyasha guardando su espada

-exacto! Y NO DEBERIAS HACERCARTE A LAS HEMBRAS DE LOS DEMAS, que barbaridad, si tu padre supiera esto, se habría muerto otra vez de la vergüenza- y dicho esto, medio riéndose empujó a ambos jóvenes dentro de su casa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

En unos pocos minutos, el fuego estaba prendido, la mesa servida con platos suculentos, y Kagome, Inuyasha, la princesa, y el Youkai Akakuromaru estaban sentados comiendo de lo más agradable

-Asi que calleron de la cascada…- dijo pensativo akakuromaru, tomando un sorbo del rojo vino- se supone que este lugar es "casi" impenetrable, ya que es el lugar de descanso de mi mujer y el mio- dicho esto, el youkai sontió a su esposa, mientras que Inuyasha se ponía levemente colorado

-…- Inuyasha miró su comida, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, y luego desviaba la mirada a Kagome

Kagome por otra parte, miraba asombrada como el youkai le sonreía a su esposa ¿lugar de descanso? A que se refería eso? Seguro un lugar donde estar tranquilos lejos de su castillo, si eso debe ser, luego voltió a ver a Inuyasha, al parecer el sabía mas de esas cosas, pero vió como Inuyasha miraba su comida todo sonrojado, y luego el la miraba a los ojos

-pero chico ¡no te apenes, ya estas grandecito para sonrojarte de esas cosas, ademas ya estas con una compañera por lo que veo, y es muy bonita, claro, si me lo permites decir, jejeje- el youkai divertido tomó un poco mas de su vino

Inuyasha se había sonrojado más, Kagome no entendía mucho, pero lo de compañera se lo empezaba a imaginar, aun se veían a los ojos, luego de unos segundos tosieron, y desviaron miradas

-Este… ella no es mi, ejem, ejem, hembra –contesnto Inuyasha, intentando mantener la calma-'_todavía_'-agregó su mente, haciendo que sonriera a si mismo

-Oh, ya veo, todavía no la has marcado¡pero muchacho¿Qué esperas¿Qué alguien más la aga suya?

-NOOOOO- gritó Inuyasha

-Ahhhh- Kagome se había sonrojado, al fin había caido en la cuenta de lo que hablaban- ¿de…deque hablan?- Kagome intentaba mantener la calma

-Oh cariño- respondió la princesa Midori- los youkai son asi de… impertinentes y abiertos a ese tema¿pero no ven que estan asustando a la pobre jovencita? Ademas, ella no debería escuchar esas cosas, no hasta k este debidamente casada…

-Ah, eso si, casada o marcada, aunque preferiria que este marcada y marcada por mi sobrino

-¿marcada?- se atrevió a preguntar Kagome, mientras que Inuyasha se había quedado en trance, con los palillos llenos de comida y a medio camino

-veras, corazón- hablo Midori, tranquilamente- marcar se refiere cuando… cuando te casas con un youkai por asi decirlo…

-no lo compares con un matrimonio humano, midori, tu sabes como me molesta eso- respondió el youkai

-lo siento cariño… talvez Inuyasha te o pueda explicar mejor…

-si si, que Inuyasha le explique- sentenció la princesa, y todos en la estancia, miraron a Inuyasha con curiosidad de lo que iba a explicar

-eh..¿yo, este… bueno, Kagome, veras, ejem ejem… '_en que mierda me e metido?_' cuando, ejem, un youkai elije a su pareja… para indicar que es suya, y solo suya, la marca…ejem…

-¿Cómo¿Dónde?- Kagome miraba curiosa a Inuyasha, nunca nadie le había hablado de eso, y ahora debía admitir que su curiosidad aumentaba con cada palabra del hibrido

-Ejem… Kagome¿de verdad quieres saber?

-claro, no quiero quedarme con la curiosidad

-maldicion… esta bien, Kagome, la marca en el cuello…

-en el cuello,- Kagome entonces se acordó de cómo Inuyasha la había besado en el cuello, la había lamido con fuerza ¿acaso pensaba marcarla?... Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa y roja

-si- respondió el youkai, y el como es mordiendo, pero no duele mucho

-Eso es lo que tu dices- Midori lo vió por el rabillo del ojo- claro que duele, ademas con tremendos colmillotes…

-Pero mira que quejona estas ahora, Midori, pero cuando te marque, bien que estabas toda dispuesta…

-Claro que si, pero recuerda que no sabía nada de eso, ademas estabamos haciendo…-pero en eso ella calló, y se acordó que estaban con gente en la sala…- ejem disculpen n.nU

-Mira mujer, lo que dices, vas a espantar a la pobre chica, y mi sobrino se va quedar sin desendencia, ademas se siente que es una sacerdotisa, un buen partido pienso yo

-Pero mira que ya lo quieres comprometer a la fuerza¿no has pensado que solo pueden ser amigos?

-¿amigos! Viajando solos por el bosque ¬¬ o vamos Midori, ni tu eres tan inocente, sabes perfectamente que un youkai o hanyou puede ser fuerte de voluntad, pero tampoco somos unos santos…

Mientras ellos dos iban discutiendo de esa manera tan abierta, Inuyasha y Kagome no hacían mas que verlos y sonrojarse, pero por un instante, por la mente de ambos, pasó una imagen de ellos en el futuro, en su casita, viviendo de esa forma y peliando de esa manera, juntos…

Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacía Kagome, y se sorprendió que ella estuviera viendolo también, ambos se pusieron nerviosos, quisieron decir algo al mismo tiempo, y al final un ruido de alquien golpendo la mesa los capto su atención

-¡eres exasperante!- bravó el youkai

-¡y a mi que me importa¡y ya te he dicho que aquí no golpeas ninguna mesa, ni pared ni nada, si quieres ir a golpear algo andate al bosque, te tranquilizas o te largas de mi casa!

-¿de tu casa? Eso si esta bueno mujer ¡ESTA ES MI CASA!

-A sii¿es tu casa¡¡pues te la devuelvo¿quieres que me valla yo? Asi el señor omnipotente estara tranquilo EN SU SOLEDAD!

-…- El youkai se quedó callado unos segundos,- lo siento Midori

-Ah, si, ahora pides disculpas- Midori puso sus manos en jarra

-Midori, de verdad, disculpame, no quiero pasar la noche en el bosque- la abrazo y luego le susurro- no al menos que este con tigo, tu ya sabes…

Kagome no pudo escuchar el susurro, pero claramente el hanyou si, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y llevara ambas manos a sus peludas orejitas para taparce los oidos, ya no quería escuchar más, todo lo que decían le hacía pensar en Kagome envez de Midori, y el envez de su tío.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de guiarlos hacía la salida- dijo al fin Akakuromaru, levantándose de su lugar, y arreglando su espada

-Esperen, tengo algo para ustedes- y dicho esto, Midori sacó un bolson de una tela muy suabe con hermosos bordados- adentro hay una manta para el frio, y unas cuantas cositas de comer para su viaje, espero que les sirva hasta que lleguen al proximo pueblo

-gracias, -aceptó Kagome gustosa, y despidiendose de la princesa, caminaron por el bosque hasta un unico camino pequeño, cubierto de vegetación

-Hasta luego, Inuyasha hijo de Taisho, no vuelvas a hacer locuras como esta, tienes suerte de que te halla reconocido.

-Jajaja, igual te hubiera enfrentado- rió arrogantemente Inuyasha

-No dudo que me ubieras dado una gran pelea- el youkai tranquilo, no se dejaba fastidiar por esos comentarios, solo palmeó con un poco de fuerza el hombro del hibrido y dijo en voz baja solo para k Inuyasha lo pudiera escuchar- solo dedícate a marcar a esa muchacha de una buena vez, llama demasiado la atención ¿acaso no te incomoda que todos los hombres se exciten cuando la ven pasar?...

Y Dicho eso empujó a ambos para que avanzaran por el largo sendero, mientras que la sangre del pobre hanyou se calentaba de cólera¡claro que los había olido! A esos hombres despreciables que se atrevían a verla con mirada lujuriosa, pero el siempre los retaba a acercarse, y los cobardes decidían irse… pero ahora, el gusanito de la inquietud había sido sembrado en el, no iba a permitir que otro hombre la mirara de esa manera, NO! Solamente el podía verla así, con esos ojos de deseo…

Y su mirada dorada recorrió el frágil cuerpo de su acompañante, desde sus largas piernas, su blano vientre (ese exquisito ombligo, un punto secreto de Kagome), sus suaves pechos '_mierda, la tela ya se seco, ahora no los podré ver…maldición_', y blanco cuello, donde pronto muy pronto…'_estará mi marca, lo juro!_'

Un par de horas despés de caminar por aquel sendero, empezaron a ver casitas de campesinos, que se encontraban arando en sus chacras, tranquilos, habían estado hablando todo ese tiempo, de lo alocados que habían sido los tíos de Inuyasha

-jajaja, pero que extraña princesa¿y dice que la raptó¿no?- preguntaba alegremente Kagome

-si, pero al parecer ya se habían estado viendo varíos días antes, por lo que me contaba el anciano Mioga, Akakuromaru siempre fue un mujeriego¡pero valla mujer que le a tocado!

-yo siempre me imagine que los youkais eligirian de esposas a una youkai o humana trankila y servicial

-yo tambien…jajajaja, no veo a mi hermano siendo mandado por una humana como Midori, JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Sesshomaru… jajajaja, yo tampoco…pero ¿esa casa donde estaban no era su castillo verdad?

-Nooo, no era para nada, esa casa es un lugar apartado cuando ellos quieren hacer "eso"- dijo deliberadamente Inuyasha, mientras caminaba

-"eso"? que es "eso"?- Kagome lo miraba con duda

-hay Kagome, pues "eso" es…- y en eso se quedó callado, '_esto me pasa por bocafloja ¿pero que me esta pasando? Estoy siendo muy descuidado, maldicion_'-cuanto quieren tener cachoros- soltó, al fin y al cabo, era algo por el estilo…

-ahhh- Kagome se quedó callada, talvez no debía haber preguntado, maldita su curiosidad, pero en eso, ella recordo que al final nunca aclararon el beso en el cuelo…¿sería buen momento?

El sol empezaba a teñirse de rojizo, y el atardecer se hacía presente, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera

-Inuyasha?

-Que..?

-¿Por qué me besaste en el cuello?- soltó al fin otra vez Kagome, mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño libre, Inuyasha se tensó, pero continuaron caminando

-Kagome… yo lo puedo explicar…¿pero no estas molesta verdad?

-¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso!

-Porque sino…-Inuyasha pensaba decirle '_porque sino, significa que no te gusto, y que no me quieres_' pero un olor peculiar vino a su delicada nariz…

Un grupo de campesinos habían pasado a su costado, todos hombres, y ellos estaban viendo fijamente a la joven de falda corta y extremadamente bella, Inuyasha podía sentir como ellos empezaban a exitarce y miraban con esos ojos a Kagome, SUUUU KAGOMEEEE, la sangre youkai empezó a hervir, y encima con lo que le dijo su tío, todo empeoro, gruñó tan alto que Kagome dio un salto

-Malditos…- murmuró con los dientes apretados, pero lo suficietemente alto como para que Kagome escuchara, y volteara la vista para ver al grupo de hombres que la miraban, no le gusto para nada esas miradas, e inconscientemente se pegó más al cuerpo de Inuyasha, este al notar eso, empezaba a decear degollar y matar al grupo de humanos- Kagome, no te preocupes, me voy a encargar de ellos…- y pasando su lengua por sus labios estaba dispuesto a sacar su espada, pero Kagome lo detuvo

-No Inuyasha, esta bien, solo vamonos- Kagome rodeó con sus brazos el brazo atado del hanyou jalandolo levemente

-madicion Kagome ¿acaso te gusta que te miren asi? Eh¿acaso te gusta?

-Noooo, PERO QUE DICES INUYASHA ¿Qué ME HAS CREÍDO?

Pero Inuyasha no escuchaba a Kagome, estaba un poco segado, por asi decirlo, estaba celoso, completamene celoso, y lo aceptaba, cogió a Kagome en brazos y empezó a correr lo más veloz que podía al interior del bosque, hasta que dejó de sentir el asqueroso aroma de esos humanos

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó al fin Kagome, al poder pararce sobre el suave pasto en algun lugar de la espesura del bosque

-Ya me canse, Kagome, de que te vean de esa manera, y no poder hacer nada, maldición ¿acaso no te das cuenta de cómo me tienes?-Inuyasha pasó una mano desesperada por su cabello, intentando tranquilizarce

-Inuyasha ¿pero que tienes?

-Ganas… ganas de matarlos, matar a todos los malditos esos que te miran, …¿pero sabes de que mas ganas tengo ahora?

-…de que?- el corazon de Kagome palpitaba con fuerza, y algo le decía que no debía aver preguntado eso

-De marcarte, asi nadie mas se atrevera a verte, mis tios tienen razon, Kagome, te pienso marcar AHORA MISMO!

-que QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…?

**CONTINUARA!...**

Siento mucho haberme retrasado, sry sry sry, pero el proximo cap va a ser más rapido, como ya estoy en la Universidad se me va hacer más trabajoso publicar, pero ya tengo en mi cabecita terminado el fic, asi k es solo cuestion de tiempo para escribir, espero que les halla gustado! Y espero con muchas ganas sus RW! n-n cuidence toDOS besiiitoos! Y denme concejos… porque el proximo cap biene lo MUYYY esperado XD ijijijijiji, ja neee


End file.
